


PARAGONA

by kirrava



Category: f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cunnilingus, Depression, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirrava/pseuds/kirrava
Summary: "Пожалуйста, ничего не говори. Возьми мою руку, чтобы прикрыть рот.В конце снова придет весна. Лед растает, уплывет."





	1. Утро приносит еду и проблемы

«Три месяца прошло. Пора возвращаться к работе. Ты здорова, я знаю, что ты полностью здорова, - голос приобретает напор, повышаясь в изломах гласных звуков. – Мне нужна Эмбер с костями, обтянутыми мускулатурой, а не сопливая девчонка. Ты даже не выходишь из квартиры и ничего не ешь, -парень вздыхает, выравнивая тон речи. - Это вредно».  
Голос оператора предлагает прослушать другие сообщения. Экран смартфона темнеет и исчезает во тьме, а затем черный полностью закрывает обзор под шорами век, и дыхание выравнивается.

Дверной стук выдергивает ее из сна, солнечные лучи рвутся сквозь жалюзи и режут глаза.  
Кожа ладоней огибает холодные ребра пистолета, и глушитель со снятым предохранителем завершают подготовку. Звуки за дверью прекращаются, и раздаётся писк электронного ключа.  
Лицо мужчины раздувается в растерянности, брови прыгают вверх, а глаза распахиваются до дрожи ресниц. Пакеты с грохотом падают на пол, ладони взлетают к голове. Рот распахнут, губы шлепают друг об друга, но слова комкаются и мнутся под гнетом нервов.  
Голос Брата доносится из динамиков смартфона ей в ухо. Повар будет приходить в ее квартиру раз в неделю с продуктами и готовить. «Ты будешь есть, чтобы набраться сил, да, сестренка?».  
Она села на стул за длинной барной стойкой, отделяющей кухонное пространство на две половины. Джин нарезал овощи для рагу. Сонная Эмбер наблюдала за его спиной, палец все еще на курке, но рука с оружием небрежно лежит на столешнице.  
Когда Джин поднимал пакеты с едой, его руки дрожали, помидоры покатились по полу, и он разбрызгал много воды, промывая салатные листья. Сейчас мужчина чувствовал себя увереннее, хотя и старался не поднимать взгляд от досок и плиты.

Ствол с металлическим звуком скользнул о столешницу, и тяжёлые шаги унесли женщину подальше. Как только из зрения пропала спина в черной футболке и трусах-боксерах, сердце Джина сбавило обороты в грудной клетке.  
Грохот крови затихал. Джин вздохнул, потирая шею. Монотонность дней и запах свежей выпечки показались такими родными и заманчивой, словно объятия мамы в детстве. В ресторане и офисе не было женщин с гнездами на головах, тыкающих в затылок дулом пистолета.

Сонливость не проходила даже под струями прохладной воды. Волосы прядями смялись под напором, прилизанные к лицу. Откинув их назад, Эмбер подняла голову, подставляя уставшее лицо под поток.  
Темные круги окаймляли глаза, уголки губ тянулись вниз. Заметно исхудавшее лицо теперь очерчивали скулы, а тело потеряло большую часть мышечной массы.  
Мирные дни в одиночестве тянулись размеренно, тихий район и толстые стены давали покой и комфорт. Из-за еды приходилось покидать квартиру, потому что доставка оставляла брешь в непривычно крохотном бюджете. Несколько дней подряд запивать голод водой стало обыденностью, хотя порой не хотелось даже вставать с кровати, не то, чтобы жевать и делать какие-то усилия с транспортировкой себя до холодильника.  
Брат вновь вторгался в жизнь вопреки ее желаниям, приводя новых людей в ее окружение. Эта мысль саднила неприятным зудом в затылке. 

Дверь в душевую отъехала в сторону, фигура с полотенцем на шее приблизилась к Джину, рассекая квадрат гостиной. Взгляд прыгнул от блеска оружия в ее руке к кастрюле.  
\- Суп готов, - парень выключил плиту и повернулся к выходу, но застыл на месте по взмаху пистолета.  
\- Так быстро? – с сомнением произнесла Эмбер. Джин промямлил что-то про постные супы и перечень блюд, которые она предпочитала.  
\- Съешь сам.  
“Эта умалишенная что, думает, я буду ее травить? Хотя я бы не отказался от такой возможности после такого приема», - взгляд вновь опустился к пистолету и сместился на ее нижнее белье. Боксеры с розовым мультяшным кроликом добавляли ситуации сюрреалистичности, нереальности. Уши кроля бойко вздернуты, пара зубов озорно торчат из нарисованной линии рта. Больше зацепить взгляд было не за что – из одежды на ней были только трусы.  
\- Ты же обыскала меня, у меня ничего нет, чтобы... - под ее взглядом Джин налил себе миску и давясь от стараний принялся за еду.  
\- Убери за собой.  
Джин на негнущихся ногах, как робот, выполнил приказ. Звук воды из крана бился о стенки раковины. Джин отложил губку и вытер руки полотенцем с принтами уточек.  
\- На выход, – сказала Эмбер.  
Уже у двери, после колющей тишины и того, как долго он пытался влезть в обувь, Эмбер вытянула свободную руку в его сторону. Джин, замешкавшись, протянул ей ключ от квартиры.  
Эмбер поблагодарила его за еду и осталась в блаженном одиночестве, со свежеприготовленной едой и заполненным продуктами холодильником.

 

Жужжание морозилок раздражало. Пачки куриных наггетсов коварно прятались под грудами замороженных пицц и прочих полуфабрикатов. Белый свет ламп супермаркета освещал бледное лицо Эмбер, выискивающую искомую пищу, как добычу. Темные волосы выделяли тени под глазами и побелевшие местами от сухости губы.  
Подозрительный парень вновь отразился в стекле прилавка на периферии зрения. Черный капюшон толстовки отбрасывал тень на его лицо, и в памяти всплыли времена, когда ее брат лично следил за ней в таком же прикиде.  
Походка сталкера была незнакомой, и Эмбер подобралась. Без оружия, без прежней физической формы, она вряд ли смогла бы противостоять натренированному мужчине. Но и бежать она бы не стала. Если сегодня она умрет – то так тому и быть. Но сначала эти гребанные куриные наггетсы окажутся в ее тележке, где бы они ни скрывались.  
На единственной работающий посреди ночи кассе пикал считыватель штрих-кодов. Позади Эмбер раздался голос, слишком высокий, чтобы насторожиться.  
\- Продуктов хватит на месяц, – сказал незнакомец. Он стоял позади нее в очереди, на добрых полголовы выше нее ростом. Из-под капюшона торчали темные пряди волос. В пластиковой корзинке у него в руках одиноко лежал какой-то квадратный пакет с желтым рисунком, вероятно, молоко или йогурт.  
Эмбер ответила ему полукивком, отводя взгляд от округлых, миндалевидных глаз.  
Даже под слоем плотной ткани легко прослеживались мощные плечи и дутая от мышц грудь. Слишком юный для опасного, но для убийства человека не требуется документов, чаще всего их лучше не иметь вовсе.  
Входная дверь закрылась со щелчком, продукты перекочевали в холодильник из пакетов. Не было слежки, ничего. Только запах крабовых палочек, медленно терявших одеревенелость от заморозки.  
Горячая вода обожгла руки, и Эмбер закрыла кран и бросила пачку в раковину. Аппетит пропал, и ночь закончилась тусклым светом экрана ноутбука, отражающимся в стакане с водой.

 

Позднее утро – часть дня, в которой просыпаться противно. Ее желудок противно стягивался туже от голода, и Эмбер потянулась к бокалу с водой.  
Хотя прямые солнечные лучи не могли проникнуть сквозь темный слой жалюзи, было ясно, что за окном давно рассвело. Также ясно, как и то, что в квартире она не одна. Пистолет был на месте.

Эмбер тяжело дышала спустя несколько минут, обезоруженная и с саднящим плечом. Скрутив болевой и вывернув ей плечо, ночной сталкер вжимал ее в пол своим весом, не давая двинуться.  
Капля ярко-красной крови плюхнулась на пол перед ее лицом, созрев на скуле парня. Когда он схватил пистолет из её рук, Эмбер ударила в ответ, и он осадил себя собственной рукой, содрав кожу ребром ствола.  
Большая ладонь жгла позвоночник промеж лопаток, твёрдые бедра не давали ей шансов сдвинуть низ тела. Левая ладонь наткнулась на холодную плоскость около его лодыжки. Твердая выпуклость уходила концом в ботинок.  
Жжение в плече превысило уровень ноющей боли от попыток высвободиться. Эмбер застыла на месте. Прерывистое дыхание сгущалось, трение тканей и жар тел перешли черту неловкости.  
\- Я отпущу тебя, но ты не будешь дёргаться.  
Эмбер кивнула. Давление его тела исчезло, парень поднялся. Эмбер перевернулась на спину. Он предложил ей руку, и она приняла её.  
Сохраняя зрительный контакт, Эмбер всадила ему нож в бедро и откатилась в сторону комнаты. Вскрик вырвался из его легких скорее от удивления, чем от боли. Девушка скрылась в темноте дверной арки вместе с раскладным ножом. Рана вышла треугольной с высшим наконечником в его бедре и основанием на коже: Эмбер вставила нож сверху и тут же откатилась назад, скользя лезвием в его ноге вниз.  
\- Моим же, блять, ножом, - он заковылял к беглянке, стиснув зубы и зажимая рану рукой. Сейчас выбор карманного ножа его даже порадовал: лезвие едва было под длине с ширину ладони. Он встал на входе. Комната казалась пустой.  
\- Я приготовил тебе завтрак, а ты испортила мне штаны! – вновь вскрикнул он, сканируя комнату, - Хотя для человека с таким досье спишь ты удивительно крепко.  
Он зашел в комнату хромыми шажками. Огромная кровать, на которой могли уместиться четверо, стояла в центре, шкаф-купе со стеклом во всю дверь отражал силуэт парня в сумраке спальни. Никакой лишней мебели, никаких мест, где укрыться.  
Парень достал смартфон, покопался в нем и нажал на воспроизведение. Голос ее брата заполнил комнату: у нее теперь новый надсмотрщик-повар, и этот не пугался оружия.  
Где-то послышался плеск воды. Он дошел до источника звука за зеркалом и попытался отодвинуть его, прижав ладони к стеклу. Дверь отъехала в сторону, оказавшись раздвижной. Девушка умывалась и вытирала лицо.  
\- Аптечка под раковиной, вторая полка сверху, – произнесла Эмбер.  
\- Мне нужны штаны, - он уставился на нее.  
\- Зашей эти, - сказала она. Чонгук поднял бровь. - Закинь в стиралку, свежая кровь отстирывается, - она хотела пройти мимо него обратно в спальню, но Чонгук развернулся, не давая ей места для выхода. Она выталкивала его с прохода плечом. Он сложил руки на груди, не сдвинувшись ни на сантиметр.  
\- А что мне носить, пока штаны в стирке?  
Напряжение росло, пока никто из них не отводил взгляда.  
\- Мне какая разница. Неужели стесняешься?  
Незнакомец закатил глаза, но отступил, пропуская девушку в спальню, а после сам прошёл вглубь ванной комнаты. Он сполоснул руки и лицо, осматривая ссадину в зеркале. Затем вытерся белым мягким полотенцем, висевшим на металлическом кольце справа от зеркала. Слева было такое же кольцо и полотенце большего размера, стеклянная перегородка во всю стену и за ней - массивная ванна. Он стянул штаны, прилипшие к бедру от крови и кинул их в раковину.  
Верхняя полка ванной тумбы пестрила различными вибраторами, менструальными чашами и тюбиками смазки. Чонгук поспешно закрыл этот ящик, отыскав все необходимое в следующем: одноразовые и эластичные бинты, бутыльки с физраствором и антисептиками, нитки-иголки, шприцы, ватные тампоны и прочие прелести аптечки, вроде мощных обезболивающих и антибиотиков. Он протер кожу рядом с порезом и проглотил оба последних чудодейственных препарата.  
Кровь не хотела останавливаться. Он залил в порез перекись водорода и сжал челюсти. Продезинфицировав порез, он заткнул его скрученным бинтом, придавив рукой.  
Справа от средств первой помощи стояли стеклянные баночки, пластинки, коробки и пластиковые органайзеры со стикерами вроде "седативное" и заковыристыми названиями. Некоторые были помечены разными цветами или подписями вроде “хуево пиздец” и “лень дышать”.  
Он выложил нужное на края широкой раковины и закрыл ящик. Поставив ногу на унитаз, он принялся зашивать порез круглой иглой. Рана была всего сантиметров пять длиной, но обезбол еще не успел всосаться в стенки желудка, да и сами по себе колото-резаные раны были далеко не из приятных.

 

Эмбер плотно позавтракала, уткнувшись в мессенджер. Заказов не было. Фриланс копирайтинга был не особо прибыльным делом, но все же лучше, чем работа на агентство или посредника. И гораздо лучше, чем то, чем она занималась раньше.  
Рукоятка пистолета выпирала сквозь ткань футболки. Эмбер заткнула оружие в пояс трусов, подобрав с пола. Глушитель лежал на столе, открученный и бесполезный.  
Почему никто не мог оставить её в покое? Бесполезные работники не приносят денег. Их выкидывают. Сломанные куски мяса не принесут вреда агентству. Так или иначе, она все равно убьёт себя, рано или поздно. Это мигало крупными огнями среди букв в её отчёте. Психотерапевтка лишь подытожила содержание сессий, от которых лицо Эмбер застывало в маске напряжения или ярости.  
Когда-то не было только боли, была злость и желания. Хоть какие-то, даже стремление постоять за себя. Так давно были времена, когда она раздражалась от дискомфорта. Или чувствовала бурление гнева внутри черепной коробки. Хотя этот парень с оленьим сверлящим взглядом пробил толстую скорлупу апатии, заставив ее испытать прилив адреналина.  
Руки на его шее смотрелись бы почти вульгарно, когда его лицо краснело бы от недостатка кислорода. Глаза бы закатились, пока давление её кистей нарастало с каждым скулежом, рвущимся наружу. Конечности? Стал бы он вырываться?  
Конечно, его длинные руки взлетели бы над головой, а затем дернулись, соединяясь в запястьях, словно принимая ситуацию. Глаза бы закатились, пока тело отдавало спазмами в литых мышцах под её бёдрами, а пульс зашкаливал под хваткой пальцев.  
\- Не показывай то, что не будешь использовать. Нож?  
Холод пистолета покинул поясницу, и Эмбер от неожиданности дернулась на стуле. Чонгук уже вынимал обойму. Оружие казалось пустой оболочкой, беспомощной и бесполезной без глушителя и патронов. Она указала ему на другой конец стола, где лежал сложенный нож с пятнами его крови.  
Широкая полоса длинного бинта рассекала его бедро чуть выше колена. Выше к телу прилегала полоска трусов, чёрным хлопком прикрывая промежность. Теперь слова парня об использовании выставленного напоказ звучали двояко.  
Уголки губ поднялись на его лице, встретив её взгляд. Никакого смущения, ничего. Безразличие? Какая разница, ему платили не за расшифровку эмоций психопаток и лузерок, неспособных даже выйти из дома без мыслей о суициде.  
Да, все хотели сдохнуть время от времени. Многим Чонгук помог, такова была его работа. Жизнь не сахар, но сдаваться - удел слабых. Либо ты идёшь, либо падаешь и тебя втаптывают в грязь другие.


	2. Она начинает готовиться

Чонгук снова вошёл в квартиру под писк ключа. Скинув куртку, он оставил и обувь в прихожей. Объект никак не отреагировала на его прибытие, как иобычно. Пакеты шелестели в его руках, дверца холодильника податливо открылась. Помыв руки, он приступил к готовке. Цикл превращался в рутину.  
Все повторялось. Оставить еду, убедиться, что её съели - Эмбер привыкла завтракать, это важно - и удалиться до следующего утра. В расписание также периодически входило будить её или вновь драться. Оба дополнения утомляли.  
Но сегодня план отошел от привычного сценария: спальня была пустой. Как и ванна. Как и вся квартиру. Обученный предыдущими стычками, он проверил каждый уголок еще раз.   
Эмбер нигде не было. Постель была в беспорядке. Он поддался порыву и заправил ее. Пройдясь по периметру ещё раз, Чонгук обыскал шкаф. Снова проверил ванную.   
Омлет с семгой на плите остыл. Второй раз за утро пискнула входная дверь. Чонгук застыл напротив двери.  
Потное покрасневшее лицо, толстовка и кроссовки. С каких пор она бегает? Он приходил сюда каждое утро уже почти месяц, и всегда находил её либо спящей, либо за ноутбуком с огромными тенью бессонницы под глазами.  
Ему передали, что сообщат, если у девушки появится еще какое-либо оружие. Значит, за ней следили? Он запросил разрешение, чтобы изъять из квартиры пистолет. Чонгуку ответили положительно, и из оружия в доме остались только кухонные ножи. Чонгук пересчитывал лезвия каждое утро, пока она спала или отсутствовала.

 

Драки прекратились на какое-то время. Никакого сопротивления. Больше Чонгуку не приходилось ее будить. Он открывал входную дверь или готовил под шум воды из душевой.  
Эмбер ела при нем свою порцию, и смотрела на него, пока он уходит. Взгляд был неприятным, если Вы спросите Чонгука.  
\- По вечерам у тебя же есть работа, верно? - Чонгук кивнул, соглашаясь.  
\- Тогда сколько тебе платят за то, что ты сюда приходишь? - спросила она, пережевывая мясо в ожидании ответов.  
\- Достаточно, чтобы я возвращался, - Чонгук стоял напротив нее, опираясь на кухонную тумбу.  
\- Как долго...  
\- Я не могу сказать, ты и сама знаешь, - Гук усмехнулся, прервав ее фразу. Насколько он был осведомлен о ее биографии Эмбер не уточнила, но продолжила смотреть на него. Он вздохнул и дополнил ответ:  
\- Хорошо, там нет определенности. Я не знаю, как надолго. Мне платят ежедневно, - Гук налил себе стакан воды.  
\- Оплата, как за миссию? – Эмбер вновь подала голос. На тарелке оставалась треть стейка и немного горошка.  
\- Что? – замешкался он, отвлекшись на время. Ему нужно успеть заехать на свою квартиру. – Да, около того.  
\- Не думаешь, что это странно? – спросила Эмбер. Гук осушил стакан. Кадык дернулся, когда жидкость толкнулась вниз по глотке.  
\- Что странно? – парень поставил стакан в мойку. Эмбер сощурила глаза. Он состроил недовольную гримасу, но сполоснул стакан и развернулся к ней лицом. Ее взгляд смягчился. В квартире всегда стояла чистота, хотя посуду она мыть ненавидела.  
\- Сначала я подумал, кто платит за опекунство такие деньги, но позволяет «применять насилие в случае необходимости», – он усмехнулся. – Но потом, знаешь, перестаешь чему-нибудь удивляться и задавать вопросы, – Гук посмотрел на нее. Эмбер закончила с завтраком, и Чонгук поспешил удалиться по делам.

В ванной комнате было два выхода: в спальню и в гостинную. Тем не менее, когда приходил Чонгук, Эмбер не затруднялась возвращаться обратно в спальню и одеваться, прежде чем выйти за едой на кухню прямиком из душевой.   
Когда Гуку только предложили это задание, он счел это обычной эскортной миссией. Приходишь, обеспечиваешь цель безопасностью (будь то люди или территория) и получаешь деньги. После пары дней, проведенной с Эмбер, его целью стало приготовить еду и проследить за кормежкой.   
Чонгук чувствовал себя злым нянем, который применял насилие к детям, которые отказывались кушать. Только дети не были смертельно опасными и не удивляли изощренностью техник и жестокостью.  
Пару раз Эмбер отказывалась есть, потому что блюдо было невкусным. На удивление, Гук сглотнул чувство стыда, но попытался не придавать ему значения.  
Но кроме этого она никак не препятствовала его заданию, просто исправила список еды, которую предпочитает. После очередной утренней борьбы пару недель назад Эмбер больше не пыталась убить его, просто завтракала тем, что он приготовит. Чаще молча, но хотя бы нападения прекратились насовсем.  
На вопрос почему она терпит присутствие нежеланного гостя с ее диагнозами и интровертностью, если бы могла просто готовить себе сама Чонгук нашел два ответа: без принуждения со стороны Эмбер могла не есть неделями, а готовить - ненавидит.  
В один из дней он начал завтракать с ней из-за практичности и избавления от чувства, что он – надзиратель. А также Гук не успел позавтракать и проспал, потому что вернулся с задания поздней ночью. Эмбер не возражала. Они даже шутили о бессмысленных вещах за едой.  
Гук не приносил с собой оружие после того, как забрал ствол у Эмбер и подробно обыскал всю квартиру не один десяток раз. Физически она была слабее него, и Гук нашел в этом преимущество.  
Последние несколько дней в квартире приятно пахло. Насыщенные запахи, доносившиеся из комнаты Эмбер были чудесными. От нее тоже исходил ароматный шлейф нескольких ароматов.  
Куча мелких стеклянных колбочек с густыми жидкостями украшали раковину в ванной и отражалась в зеркале. Казалось, их бесчисленное количество.

 

Выходить из квартиры снова казалось непосильной задачей. Асфальт стучал под ногами, а сердце колотилось в грудной клетке. «Ничего особенного, ничего страшного», - крутилось у нее в голове.  
Солнечные очки и кепка лишь немного защищали ее от яркого Сеульского полудня посреди лета. Эмбер все равно узнали бы те, кто хотел разыскать. Кто-то всегда следил, и она могла это почувствовать. Быть может, люди давали знать о слежке специально поначалу, чтобы сейчас у неё развилась паранойя. Что ж, это сработало в любом случае.  
Лучи палили в глаза, отвыкшие от света дня и напряженные от недосыпа и слез. Дверь участка открылась с противным хрустом. Эмбер обратилась к мужчине за стойкой.  
\- Даниель на месте? – спросила она. Мужчина подозрительно окинул Эмбер взглядом из-за стойки и ответил отрицательно.  
\- Патрулирует, - сказала другая женщина в форме, подходя к стойке, - Вы что-то хотели?   
\- Нет, спасибо. - Эмбер вежливо улыбнулась ей и попрощалась, поклонившись и скользя взглядом по бейджику. Однофамильцы? Она не похожа на его сестру.  
Напротив участка через дорогу стояли пластиковые столы, на которых покупатели магазинчика могли перекусить. Эмбер выбрала это место обзорным пунктом.

Патрульная машина остановилась рядом со зданием, и парень отстегнул ремень безопасности. Куча документов, которые нужно было заполнить, могли и подождать.  
Работать на голодный желудок было бесполезно. Нужен был хотя бы заряд кофе и кимчи. Напарник согласился и зашел в участок, Ниель пересек улицу. Женщина в черном последовала за ним сквозь дверь магазина. Дверной колокольчик вновь дернулся.  
\- Давно не видел тебя, – Хриплый голос вызвал всплески в ее памяти. Даниель выпрямился от полок с рисовыми треугольниками. Эмбер молчала.  
\- Что тебе нужно? – Ниэль продолжил разговор к ней спиной, скользя между названиями готовых блюд взглядом.   
Только что голод прожигал его до бурчаний в животе, побуждая купить что-нибудь мясное, но сейчас его взгляд просто бродил по полкам.  
\- Человек, – сказала Эмбер, прислонившись к его спине. Ее рука скользнула рядом с его, оставляя черный прямоугольник среди упаковок кимчи. Даниель сглотнул. Ощущение тела позади него тут же пропало, также неожиданно и быстро, как и появилось, - Мне нужен парень с улиц, примерно твоего роста, – Даниель забрал флешку полки, скрывая в рукаве.  
Ей нужен был тот, кто смог бы тренироваться с ней на равных, уточнила она. Эмбер удалилась к кассе, пробила чачжамен и вышла из магазина.

 

В один из дней Чонгуку показалось, что он слышал рыдания. Гук разулся и прошел в кухню. Звуки прекратились.  
Когда еда была готова, Гук оставил ее на столе, оделся и ушел. Чечевичный суп скис и пованивал, как и последующие несколько блюд. Устав сливать еду в унитаз, Чонгук накрошил салат и сразу запихнул его в холодильник, хлопая дверцей.  
Тарелка оставалась нетронутой, с каждым днем лишь теряя краски листьев рукколы и раскисая от оливкового масла. Его терпение кончилось, когда плесень покрыла креветки и сыр.  
Гук зашел в ее комнату. Эмбер лежала в постели, свернувшись калачиком спиной к двери. Она мелко дрожала, в комнате был застоявшийся запах пота, смешанный с эфирными маслами.  
Парень прошел в соседнюю дверь и включил воду.  
\- Ты примешь ванную, а потом поешь. Или я заставлю тебя это сделать.  
Наступило очередное ухудшение, и теперь приходилось заталкивать в себя еду и терпеть боль до того, как она оставалась одна. Таблетки не помогали. Она предчувствовала это после повышенной фиксации на запахах.   
На грудь давила постоянная тяжесть, глаза наполнялись слезами от любой грустной мысли. Подсаживаться на наркотики казалось такой притягательной мыслью, но с ее менталкой она никогда с них не слезет. А денег у нее нет, и отсасывать дилерам на полу туалетов ей тоже не хотелось.

Днем лил проливной дождь, и подошва берцев под ногами издавала противный всплеск каждый шаг по пути к участку. Вечер сгущался под весом туч, Эмбер проверила время. Еще рано.  
Даниель сидел за своим столом, не сводя взгляд с монитора. В комнате было несколько рабочих мест, и на каждом можно монитор и клавиатура на какую-то часть скрывались под бумагами и заметками. С кресла Даниеля свисал его пиджак, покачиваясь от движений мужчины. Клавиши трескали под быстрыми касаниями пальцев.  
\- Тут доставка на Ваше имя, распишитесь, пожалуйста! – позвала дежурная, и Даниель отвел взгляд от экрана. Он пересек офис широкими шагами, ускоряясь.  
Доставка в отдел полиции в поздний час настораживает, а лично в руки вообще может закончиться траурно. Несмотря на пересмену, в отделе было полно людей.  
Перед выходом из кабинета он смахнул капли пота со лба и расслабил лицо, чтобы выглядеть более располагающе. На выходе стояла женщина с посылкой в руках.  
Она подняла взгляд на него и улыбнулась. Правдоподобно и легко. Даниель ответил тем же, приняв из рук Эмбер теплый пакет.

\- Осторожнее, там кофе, – она поддержала пакет с боку, чтобы тот не шатался в руках Даниеля. Благодарность с легкостью слетела с его расслабленных губ.  
\- Вам понравился наш сервис? – Уголки губ остро загнулись вверх в очередной раз. Даниель улыбнулся в ответ до ямочек на щеках, склонив голову к листу, чиркая на нем ручкой.  
\- Спасибо. Я Вас порекомендовал, – он вернул ручку. Девушка попрощалась и ушла.  
Даниель вышел за ней следом, перешел дорогу, прикрывая голову ладонью, и купил пачку сигарет. Выйдя из магазина, он сделал первую глубокую затяжку, бумажный пакет намок в его руке. Он забыл оставить его в участке.  
Телефон Даниеля загудел от оповещения в кармане. Лукас написал, что все в силе. Даниель вернулся в участок и распаковал удон с курицей. Жидкое не остыло, но слегка расплескалось от его походов. Даниель отхлебнул кофе из высокого стаканчика и вернулся к работе.  
Дождь усилился, но под козырьком домов было тепло и сухо. В паре кварталов от участка Эмбер набирала номер с листка. Почерк Даниеля был неряшливым, но опознать цифры было несложно. Гудки длились недолго.  
Указанный адрес находился в гнилом квартале, сливы были забиты пакетами и мусором, который разносило по канавам. Загорелся зеленый, и Эмбер перешла улицу, направляясь к выцветшей коробке здания. Ее такси уехало, и проезжая часть опустела. Снаружи строение напоминало склад: несколько высоких этажей под метров 10 каждый с толстыми стеклами окон под потолком.   
Дверь была тяжелой, двойной из-за толщины стен. Как бывает в старых спортзалах, чтобы заглушить шум изнутри. «А еще в местах, подобных этому, проходят подпольные бои», - подумала она. Слева за маленьким окошком сидел скучающий мужик с грузным лицом. Как только Эмбер вошла, он не сводил с нее взгляд, словно спрашивая, куда она намылилась.   
Напротив будки вахтера были лавочки, а в конце прохода несколько дверей. Что было слева за поворотом - не видно. Беглые шаги донеслись откуда-то сверху. Юноша в рашгарде и шортах приблизился к окошку, широко размахивая ладонью. Все черты лица теснились на сияющем лице, крупные и размашистые, и любую эмоцию легко было считать. Тело было таким же: крупным, с длинными конечности и развитыми мышцами. Но это все не имело значения, если он был неопытен и молод; а он был.  
\- Я Лукас! – сказал он, хватая Эмбер за ладонь. Его губы рассекали лицо от уха до уха, обнажая всю челюсть. Но на удивление, это не выглядело пугающе, – А тебя послал Даниель, верно, да? – Лукас положил вторую руку ей на талию, уводя влево, где начинался лестничный пролет. Эмбер осекла его, скинув обе руки c себя.   
\- Извините, я подумал… - Лукас словно весь потух, сжимаясь. Он молчал все время, пока она переобувалась в кроссовки, чтобы не тащить грязь внутрь здания.  
\- Чем ты занимаешься? – Эмбер поднималась по лестнице. Лукас шел сбоку, отставая на полшага.  
\- Что? - ответил он, - А, грэпплингом, – Лукас вновь выпрямился и словно стал на голову выше. Они прошли второй этаж. На каждой площадке были несколько дверей: зал справа, раздевалки впереди и туалеты слева.   
\- И участвуешь в подпольных боях?   
\- Даник так сказал? – Лукас растерялся и остановился на третьей площадке. Он волновался. Эмбер отрицательно покачала головой в ответ на его вопрос. Он смутился, ударив себя ладонью в лоб.  
Маты почти не прогибались под босой кожей ступней. Падать было неприятно. Судя по пятнам, потертый материал повидал многое.  
\- Расскажи мне про грэпплинг, – эхо голоса Эмбер приглушенно отскакивало от стен зала. По бокам периметра висели груши, штук по десять с каждой стороны. Слева от входа в помещение возвышался ринг, напротив - такая же дверь и высокие зеркала на всю остальную стену.  
\- Эм… - парень замешкался, попивая из бутылки. В пустом зале никого кроме них, не было, – Ну, ты знаешь про джиу-джитсу? – Лукас оставил бутылку на окне.  
\- Много свободы. Мало ограничений, – Эмбер бинтовала кисти.  
\- Да, удушающие и болевые разрешены, – Лукас встал напротив нее, Эмбер поднялась на ноги.  
\- Локти, колени, все такое, – Лукас выставил левую ногу вперед, встав в стойку. Эмбер отзеркалила его позу, - Стойка у тебя хорошая, - он обрадовался сам себе, что тут же отразилось на его лице, - В общем, грэпплинг - это европейская версия джиу-джитсу, – и Лукас сделал первый выпад в ее сторону. Они слегка покружились вначале, пока Эмбер привыкала к забытым ощущениям. Лукас реагировал на все крайне воодушевленно и оптимистично, как щенок.  
Спустя час Эмбер выплеснула себе оставшейся водой из бутылки в лицо. Черные ленты падали на пол, взмокшие от пота. Во рту стоял привкус крови. Лукас ушел куда-то вглубь помещения.  
\- Эмбер! – она обернулась на его голос, – Я обычно еще тягаю железо после тренировок.   
Ключ в его руках крякнул, повернувшись в замке. За дверью несколько металлических ступеней вниз и комната не больше раздевалки. Штанги, потертые скамейки, блины, гантели и турники. Пахло пылью и потом. Ушастый парень болтал все больше. Эмбер подумала, что вскоре он будет затыкаться только от выбитых зубов. И то не вряд ли.  
Из здания ее несли легкие ноги, руки дрожали даже от веса смартфона. Спина уже начинала гудеть болью в мышцах. После душа она тут же уснула, утонув в мягкости матраца и одеял.

 

Утром Эмбер с жадностью поедала куриное филе с рисом. Гук молча наблюдал за ней, закончив со своей порцией. Они пересмотрели меню, пока он готовил еду в этот раз. Больше бобовых, медленноуглеводная диета для потери жира и набора мышечной массы. Чонгук и без того старался придерживаться БЖУ, так что с легкостью принял правки.  
Сложив голову на руках, он ждал, пока она заметит его взгляд. Эмбер отложила палочки и обняла живот сквозь ткань просторной футболки, откинувшись на стуле. Чонгук забрал тарелки и скинул их в раковину. Всплеск воды стал неловким. Он сполоснул руки и развернулся к Эмбер. Та напряглась, вернув ему взгляд.  
\- Я пишу отчет каждый день, – Гук сжал руки на столешнице за своей спиной, а потом скрестил перед грудью, – Есть что-то, что мне нужно знать? – он кивнул в ее сторону, и она автоматически проследовала взглядом на свою бледную кожу, усыпанную синяками и кровоподтеками.  
\- Лжец, - она посмеялась, отпивая молочно-банановый шейк, - Скажи же, что этот протеин вкуснее, чем твой тот ванильный.  
Чонгук согласился, уводя взгляд в пол, но уголки его губ подпрыгнули. Недавно он стал готовить протеиновые коктейли прямо у нее дома, делая двойную порцию - ей и себе. Чонгук весь последний месяц всегда завтракал или хотя бы выпивал жидкую дозу белка и углеводов с утра.   
\- Я знаю, что ты не пишешь отчеты, потому что здесь камеры, - Эмбер посмотрела на свою руку с зажатым в ней стаканом, и ее скулы заострились над сжатой челюстью.   
Чонгук было удивился, желание осмотреться обожгло черепную коробку. Но это было бессмысленно, ведь если он не замечал съемки до этого, значит, их маскировали обученные люди, чтобы даже такие, как Эмбер или он не смогли их опознать.   
В голове сразу всплыл ассортимент ящиков в ванной. Мастурбаторы и таблетки. Кровь хлынула к кончикам ушей, и он неосознанно поднял руки, чтобы потереть уши, но тут же осекся. Эмбер смотрела на него.  
\- В туалете тоже есть, – После долгой паузы Эмбер продолжила, - Я знаю, потому что очнулась в больнице. Жаль, хотя попытка стоила того.  
Гук не уточнял, о чем именно сожалела Эмбер – о больнице или о том, что ее откачали. Ответ спрашивать было необязательно, хотя они оба его знали.  
\- Я думал об этом, – Эмбер застыла на пороге спальной комнаты, пока Гук зашнуровывал ботинки, – Знаешь, когда человек умирает на твоих глазах, и еще больше, если ты причина этого, - Он выпрямился, натягивая кожаную куртку поверх толстовки, – Начинаешь думать о собственной смерти, – он схватил кепку с крючка, - Поэтому тебе повезло, что есть кто-то, кто… - он надел кепку, - Присматривает.  
Гук обменялся с Эмбер последним продолжительным взглядом, а затем покинул квартиру. Его глаза блестели под тенью бейсболки, и Эмбер думала об этом всю пробежку.  
В один из дней Лукас так разошелся с болтовней о предстоящем бое, что Эмбер осталась после тренировки ради шоу. Среди бесполезного града слов мелькали имена потенциальных тренеров, которые могли ей пригодиться.  
Вверх от кольца людей поднимались струйки сигаретного дыма, смешиваясь со смрадом потных тел. Воздух уже успел пропитаться металлическими нотками крови, когда они вдвоём присоединились к зрителям. В центре два потрепанных тела кружились напротив друг друга. Их движения выглядели уставшими и медленными. Ссадины покрывались коркой на их лицах. Они дрались как животные, пытавшиеся вырвать кусок плоти из тела и подобраться к жгутам артерий когтями.  
Это было уродливо и неотвратимо. Словно застывший кошмар, из которого не выбраться. Но не ужасные сновидения пугали Эмбер. Она бы предпочла вообще не просыпаться, если бы могла.  
Мужчины кричали на фоне, перебивая друг друга и деля деньги за ставки. Окровавленное тело с ринга утаскивали куда-то, а победителя поддерживали за подмышки двое амбалов.  
Лукас восторженно хлопал глазами, а потом исчез в толпе. Было противно и воняло. Хотелось принять душ дома и лечь спать. Ещё хотелось поесть, но магазинной еды не хотелось. Можно ли сделать Чонгука постоянным поваром? В холодильнике оставалась холодная еда, приготовленная им с утра, но её есть не хотелось. Мысль о брюнете, которого она могла увидеть не только после сна, но и перед, была странно теплой. Не чужеродной, и от этого стало ещё хуже.  
\- Будешь ставить? Я могу помочь, я знаю этих парней. Я уже отдал двадцатку за Минхо, он победит. - сказал Лукас.  
\- Тише, Лукас, дай ей выбрать, - мужчина рядом с ним ткнул Лукаса кулаком в плечо, расплывшись в улыбке. Он выглядел как пластиковая кукла. Весь его вид кричал ей, что ему нельзя доверять.  
\- Ну же, Вонги, представь папочку Вэнга, ну!  
\- Эмбер - красивое имя, - сказал он, ядовитая улыбка изогнула его губы. Как только он узнал, что она не будет ставить и вообще не особо рада новым знакомствам, он удалился с отстраненным выражением лица. Он даже не пытался этого скрыть и продолжил окучивать других присутствующих.  
Шум нарастал.  
Мужчина за канатами улыбнулся во всю каппу, прямо смотря на Лукаса. Парень вскрикнул, замахав руками изо всех сил. Минхо проиграл Соджуну, который мог похвастаться обилием мяса на теле и кнопочными кубиками пресса. Он улыбался и раздавал автографы, словно какая-то звезда.  
Минхо сам подошёл к ним, моргая одним здоровым глазом. Синеющее веко набухало, но это нисколько не мешало Минхо жестикулировать.  
Когда Лукас познакомил их, Эмбер крепко ответила на рукопожатие: этот человек дрался грязно и отчаянно, без сомнений и с жестокой расчетливостью движений. Ему не хватало мышц и веса, чтобы тягаться с кем-то, вроде третьесортного Соджуна, но при других обстоятельствах он вполне мог победить. Даже убить, если бы не было ринга и посторонних.


	3. Новшества: тренер и эскорт

Лукас читал какие-то дерьмовые стишки себе под нос, пока делал тренировочный подход на бицепсы. Эмбер было не разговоров, пока она дожимала крайние подтягивания.  
\- Я уеду на осенний семестр через неделю, поэтому могу попросить кого-нибудь заменить меня, - Лукас сел на скамейке, делая перерыв между подходами. - Если ты хочешь, конечно.

Они смотрели бои ещё несколько раз. Эмбер даже ходила одна, когда Лукас убегал домой после душа. Ему нужно было учиться, хотя Эмбер тоже, в каком-то плане. Чаще вспоминать, Но такими путями ей не приходилось идти на поводу компании, и хотя это было обманчивое послабление, она все равно чувствовала себя лучше.  
Они уже заставляли её вернуться к насилию, впихнув в её дом услугу ранний завтрак с ножом за пазухой, так что стоило быть готовой.  
В боях не участвовало никого, кто бы показался ей более подходящим, чем Минхо. Он никого не жалел, но и не слишком наслаждался происходящим. Да, были люди с лучшей техникой и навыками, но никто не был таким яростным. Минхо ненавидел проигрывать и любил соревноваться.  
И через пару недель Эмбер почувствовала на себе, как близка к смерти среди тренировочных матов, наполненных её кровью.  
Теперь все месяцы боев с Лукасом казались лёгкой прогулкой по сравнению с тем, какие марафона с препятствиями были обеспечены ей почти каждый день. Минхо тренировался усерднее, но в зал с ней он ходил реже.  
Хмырь с входа выдал Эмбер ключ и даже не поднимал головы на её ежедневное появление. Если она не делала силовых нагрузок, то упор шёл на кардио и выносливость. Эмбер наизусть выучила пробоины и жесткость груш, и пресловутые бои с тенью даже стали развлекать её.  
На удивление Минхо становился все болтливее и напоминал ей повзрослевшую версию Лукаса.

От Минхо Эмбер узнала многое, что Лукас - военный кадет, и что в боях участвуют многие профессионалы, чьих имён в новостях можно не услышать никогда.  
Хотя бывают исключения.  
И что Минхо празднует победы в клубах. Много лишней информации, которую нельзя класть в жёлтый конверт, потому что полиция о ней уже знает.  
Чонгук открыл глаза. Потолок не менялся. Было уже поздно торопиться, но сегодня график был насыщенным.  
Гук перекатился на кровати и поотжимался на полу, прогоняя сонливость. Жуя бутерброд наскорую руку, он копался в документах за экраном монитора.  
Утерев подбородок рукой после воды и остатков еды, он проверил свое лицо в зеркале, вспенив волосы. Вздохнув недовольно, он натянул майку со штанами и скрыл волосы кепкой. Его ждала пробежка до дома, но на середине пути он захотел чечевичный суп и стейки из мяса, поэтому сделал привал в супермаркете рядом с квартирой. И здесь он заметил Эмбер.  
Она двигалась на среднем темпе, машинально и не задыхаясь. Кроссовки отбивали ритм на брусчатке, и Чонгук помахал ей рукой.  
Стоять вдвоём в лифте было немного неуютно. Поговорить о погоде, вместе поднимаясь домой? Это наталкивало на странные мысли об общем доме.  
Эмбер зашла в душ сразу после.

Гук снова был частью эскортной процессии. В этот раз их было всего двое, он и Ли, парень по кличке Красавчик. Чонгуку нравились такие миссии, потому что за них хорошо платили и выдавали одежду, соответствующую дресскоду. Обычно это были смокинги, под которыми легко было прятать экипировку.  
Однажду Чонгук побывал на вечеринке извращенцев, стоя перед дверью в приватную комнату. Его заставили одеться в сковывающие движения кожаные черные джинсы и портупеи. Он чувствовал себя мясом на аукционе от всех взглядов, чьи лица были скрыты масками. Женщина сидела на заднем сиденье с ним, а Гук рядом с водителем.  
Красавчика постоянно брали на такие задания по сопровождению, что ничуть не удивляло – с первого взгляда можно было понять, как он заимел это прозвище. Он был высок, складный и обаятельный, словно герой манги.  
Рукоять пистолета неприятно отдавала холодом и врезалась гранями в кожу сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки. Кобура была неудобной, И гук попросту заткнул оружие за пояс темных брюк. В воздухе уже слышались осенние нотки, и пиджак не грел совершенно.  
Гук покинул теплую машину с неохотой, открывая перед клиенткой дверь. Та не обратила на него внимания, рассекая ступеньки босоножками на шпильках. На таких было больно стоять, не то, что столь грациозно двигаться.  
Красавчик открыл перед ней входную дверь, расплывшись в улыбке. Втроем они прошли сквозь двойные двери отеля сквозь металлодетектор и охрану, остановившись около лифта в ожидании.  
\- Эскорт в сопровождении эскорта, – сказала девушка. – Иронично, правда мальчики?  
Парни молчали, но Красавчик вернул ей улыбку в ответ. В лифте была проститутка и двое мокрушников. Чонгук сглотнул.  
Много ли отличало их, если присмотреться? Ни выбора, ни выхода и за душой тонны грязи. Наверняка девушка стояла под душем и пыталась отскрести сперму со своей кожи так же усердно, как сам он – кровь. Только вот его не насиловали, он сам был причиной насилия.  
Ему стало жаль девушку, но зеркальные двери лифта открылись с щелчком, и спрятали их отражения внутри металлической коробки.  
Номер был просторный, после входной двери их ждала гостиная со сквозными проходами параллельно друг другу. Можно было увидеть огромную ванную напротив панорамного окна и гигантскую кровать с бордовыми простынями. Девушка сбросила легкое пальто, и Красавчик поймал его на лету. Его идеальные брови взлетели от удивления.  
\- Джуни? – позвала она.  
Раздался приглушенный ответ откуда-то из глубин номера. Белые потолки казались недостижимо высокими. Ли сложил пальто на руке и отправился вслед за девушкой.  
Стоило ли Чонгуку пойти за ними? Обычно его оставляли снаружи или указывали на место, где он мог подождать клиентов. Когда его напарник исчез в глубине номера, Чонгук покусал губы и помялся на пороге. Раздался приятный смех девушки и вскрик Красавчика.  
Гук шагнул к проходу, но тут же застыл и вытянулся в струнку. Мужчина смотрел прямо на него, и Чонгук внезапно почувствовал себя маленьким. Они чуть не столкнулись, и Чонгук растерялся. С такого расстояния можно различить поры на оливковой темной коже брюнета напротив. Крупные черты лица и такие же пропорции тела. Мужчина вписывался в окружающее пространство, словно то подходило ему по габаритам.  
\- Этот мне нравится больше, – сказал брюнет, и Гук почувствовал тепло его дыхания. Даже его голос звучал объемно и глубоко, слегка грубо. Мужчина удалился и наклонился над ванной, пока Чонгук выдохнул в облегчении от потери контакта. Белый пол выглядел интересно, подумал он. Сколько узоров и прожилок, как в мраморной говядине.  
\- Эй мальчик, ты в порядке? – сняв каблуки, девушка внезапно стала крохотной и смотрела откуда-то с уровня груди Чонгука на его лицо.  
Он обратил внимание на нее и кивнул в ответ. Девушка прошла к мужчине и обняла его за плечи со спины. На лице «Джуни» расцвели ямочки от улыбки, когда тот повернулся к ней, принимая ласку. Разница в размерах между ними выглядела несуразно. Встав рядом, Ли хлопнул его по плечу. Пиджака на нем уже отсутствовал, а ремень брюк был расстегнут.  
\- Нам повезло сегодня, правда? – Донмин улыбался во все глаза-полумесяцы. Расслабленной поза и свободные движения кричали о том, что это не первый раз, когда Красавчик попадает в подобную ситуацию.  
\- Чонха, ты хорошо поработала сегодня, – мужчина обернулся к ней всем телом. Ванна наполнилась и в воздухе раздался знакомый Чонгуку запах. Он вспомнил зеркало и комод с ящиками, забитый прозрачными бутыльками.  
\- Кто-нибудь из Вас хочет наградить ее? – рука мужчины опустилась на талию девушки, словно выставляя, как товар. Она послушно подняла руки, расстегивая платье на затылке. Золотистый шелк платья скатился на пол, огибая тело. Рядом с Гуком произошло какое-то движение, и Донмин двинулся вперед. Мужчина и девушка вспыхнули белыми зубами.  
\- Ванна готова, дорогая, – произнес мужчина. Он посмотрел на Чонгука, и они вместе удалились в другую комнату.  
Страницы на мониторе сменяли одна другую, пока напряженная спина мужчины заслоняла Чонгуку обзор. Парень пытался сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь и отвлечься от звуков пары сквозь плески воды. Его руки словно наполнились кровью, и Гук поспешно сжал их за спиной, бегая взглядом по комнате и остановившись на потолке. Высокие вскрики его напарника сменялись придушенными стонами и ровным голосом девушки.  
Чонгуку становилось жарко, но мужчина за столом оставался невозмутимым. Звуки поцелуев сменились хлюпаньем и резкими всплесками воды. Девушка громко стонала, и Чонгук поймал свои чересчур громкие вдохи и выдохи, стараясь контролировать свое дыхание.  
\- Тебе нравится запах лаванды? – сказал мужчина. Чонгук сглотнул застоявшуюся слюну.  
\- Да, сэр, – голос прозвучал хрипло и сухо.  
\- Возьми себе воды из бара, если… - Джун обернулся и заметил на выпуклость на брюках. Мужчина поднялся и плеснул обоим янтарной жидкости. Лед стукал о стекло бокалов, пока он двигался по комнате и протягивал Чонгуку один из них. Мужчина развернул стул, чтобы сесть лицом к Чонгуку. Жидкость раскачивалась, отблескивая лучиками по поверхности. Губы мужчины приоткрылись над стеклом, и кадык дернулся, пропуская глоток алкоголя внутрь.  
\- Как тебя зовут, мальчик? – сказал мужчина. Стена за спиной мужчины теряла значимость, оставляя в центре внимания только его лицо, обращенное к Чонгуку.  
Жидкость была насыщенной и бархатной на языке, обжигая все, к чему прикасалась. Лед стукнулся о толстое дно пустого бокала. Мужчина одобрительно поднял уголок губ. Чонгук подумал, что те выглядят до пошлого пухлыми. Но стыда не почувствовал и спокойно произнес свое имя.  
Мужчина отпил еще и своего бокала, и центр зрения Гука сузился до его глаз. Когда мужчина поднялся со стула и шагнул к нему, Гук почувствовал дрожь и передал ему бокал.  
Со спиной было разговаривать легче, и он отважился на вопрос.  
\- А Джуни – это сокращение от?  
\- Намджун, – мужчина развернулся к парню, - но мне нравится, как ты это произносишь. – Чонгук опустил взгляд. – Могу ли я называть тебя также? Гук, Чон, Гуки? – предложил мужчина, – Гуки, да, Гуки. – Из другой комнаты раздал шумы.  
\- Как… Как печенье? – Чонгук старался сохранять лицо и выглядеть невозмутимым, но он вновь почувствовал тепло над лобком, сползающее ниже.  
\- Ты хорош в английском? – Джун расставил ноги в кресле, ткань натянулась на коленях и мощных бедрах.  
\- Не особо, но я стараюсь, - Гук понимал, что его лицо горит от грязных слов его напарника, умоляющих продолжать, - учиться. – Наконец закончил он и почувствовал пот на затылке.  
\- Гуки, – сказал мужчина, – подойди. И Чонгук подчинился без колебаний.  
Голова Намджуна находилась намного ниже, но Чонгук ощущал, что смотрит на мужчину снизу вверх. Его промежность находилось так близко к Джуну, что Гук ощутил потребность прикрыть нарастающее возбуждение. Он почти касался его распахнутых колен. 

\- Ты красив лицом, и даже через этот дешевый костюм я вижу, что у тебя прекрасное тело, – сказал Намджун. Мужчина не двигался, просто смотрел на Гука. Тепло становилось обжигающим.  
– Могу предположить, что ты хорош в стрельбе и драках, - самодовольный взгляд Джуна скользнул по кобуре пистолета, мелькнувшей за тканью пиджака. Не отрывая взгляда, мужчина коснулся талии Гука пальцами. Дыхание Гука оборвалось, и мужчина обжег нежную кожу, заменив легкие прикосновения пальцами тяжестью всей ладони, – Еще ты любопытен, осторожен и быстро реагируешь. И учишь английский, – мужчина положил руки себе на колени. Чонгук потерял волнительное давление на своем теле и облизнул губы. – В чем ты еще хорош, Гуки?  
\- Я немного знаю японский. Еще китайский тоже. Я... Я хорош в проникновениях и шпионаже, да, – Чонгук был уверен, что на его лице даже выступила межбровная складка от стараний.  
– А Вы? – спросил он, чтобы не звучать так отчаянно. Горячие пальцы проложили дорожку по его животу, спускаясь ниже. Чонгук следил за движением, отстраненный от происходящего.  
\- Я занимаюсь бизнессом, – Ладонь Намджуна огибала его ширинку, кончики пальцев почти касались тазовой кости. – Я делаю большие деньги, Гуки, – большой палец мужчины прошелся прямо по его члену, медленно кружа по выпирающим сквозь ткань очертаниям.  
Скрывать свое возбуждение было бесполезной, но звуки Чонгук все равно запихнул внутрь глотки, стараясь быть бесшумным. На фоне раздавались всплески воды и приглушенные частые вздохи.  
\- Расстегни брюки, – И Чонгук вновь повиновался без промедлений, только замок звякнул вслед за ремнем, и ткань брюк скользнула вниз.  
Черная ткань боксер плотно обтягивала его стояк. Намджун не подавал никаких одобрительных признаков, и Чонгук откинул мысли о стыде, стягивая белье. Его член становился все тверже от освобождения. НО от Намджуна и звуков из ванной больше, подумал Чонгук.  
\- Вам нравится смотреть? - Чонгуку становилось неловко. Мужчина усмехнулся.  
\- Нет. Мне нравится командовать, – сказал мужчина. - Направлять.  
\- Сделай это, Гуки. Покажи мне, как ты себя трогаешь, – член Чонгука заинтересованно дернулся, и щеки Чонгука вновь запылали. Рука потянулась к члену, лаская головку. Чонгук прикрыл глаза, чтобы избежать пристального взгляда. Обхватив себя в кулак, он размазал немного с конца, чтобы облегчить скольжение.  
\- О чем ты думаешь, когда мастурбируешь, Чонгук? – Гук всхлипнул от раската хриплого голоса Намджуна, не успев заглушить звук. Его рука остановилась на миг, но затем ускорилась.  
Он был опасно близок к тому, чтобы быстро кончить с голой задницей перед полностью одетым мужчиной в каком-то отеле, как обычный проститут, которого привели в номер для обслуживания богатого и властного клиента. Эта мысль горько опустилась в его кишках.  
\- О ком ты думаешь, Гуки? – сказал Намджун, вырвав его из мыслей.  
Запах лаванды заполнил его легкие, и Чонгук подумал, что расплачется. Его руки небрежно двигались сами по себе. Намджун приказал убрать их, и Чонгук вытянулся по швам. Он чувствовал себя крошечным и грязным, и запаха стало недостаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя в безопасности, но затем теплые и мокрые руки Намджуна накрыли его покрасневший член, и Чонгук тупо смотрел за их движениями.  
Пальцы кружили по головке и массировали яйца, пока яйца не стянулись плотнее и Намджун не скрутил ладони по всему стволу, двигаясь быстро и в такт. Чонгук не контролировал своих звуков, он просто наблюдал, пока его пружина в его лобке не сжалась настолько, что Гук прикрыл глаза, а после увидел, как белые струи капают на пальцы Намджуна.  
Тот не останавливался, пока Гук не смог ровно стоять и не умолял остановиться.


	4. Красавчик и другие мужчины

Машина остановилась у дома, поблескивая черным капотом на солнце. Парень за рулем откинул бардачок и сгреб оттуда пачку сигарет и темные очки. Дверь автомобиля мягко захлопнулась, и парень прислонился к ней спиной. Язычок пламени выскочил из стальной зажигалки, отражаясь в черных стеклах. Дверь со стороны пассажира хлопнула, и Донмин ощутил толчок от веса Эмбер в машине. Затушив сигарету подошвой кроссовка, он вернулся в салон и завел мотор. Его глаза отразились в зеркале заднего вида, когда джип тронулся с места.  
\- Хорошо выглядишь, – сказал Красавчик.  
\- От тебя воняет куревом, - Эмбер протянула руку и включила музыку, чтобы не пришлось разговаривать.  
Раскатистые переливы органа заполнили неловкость, и всю оставшуюся поездку они не сводили взгляд с дороги.  
\- Мы зачищаем всех, ориентировочно шестеро вооружены. Идти пешком до места минут пятнадцать, одежку получишь, когда я её выдам, - Брат достал из багажника винтовку, перекинув через плечо и приподнял толстовку, обнажая портупею с двумя УЗИ.  
Они пересекли пустырь и остановились на холме перед мостом. С этого угла их нельзя было увидеть.  
\- Мост суицидников, да, сестрёнка? - сказал Донмин. Его глаза изогнулись в полумесяцы.  
Он стащил толстовку и ремни с оружием, отбросив в сторону. Щёлкнул затвор, и дуло винтовки застыло на уровне её ног. Он улыбнулся. На ремнях болтались ножны.  
Эмбер двинулись вниз по холму к группе мужчин, скрытой машинами. Приклад бил её по тазовой кости, второй "грибок" она сжимала в руке. Мужчины слишком поздно заметили её, не успев открыть огонь. Донмин прищурился в прицел. Минус один, остальные врассыпную.  
Пули тонули в мягкой плоти. Пистолеты-пулемёты были практичным и удобным оружием. В какой-то момент от отдачи существует ощущение, что это металл - часть твоего тела, и ты буквально несешь смерть движением руки.  
Грязные машины оставляли следы на одежде. Засады были скучными, и Эмбер просто перекатилась и встала с другой стороны, выпуская очереди в мужчин, как дирижерка.  
Ли Донмин плотоядно улыбался, прильнув к снайперке.  
Блеск ножа и крики врезались в мозг. Под разметкой тело двигалось, изящно и механически от трупа к жертве. Дыхание сгустилось.  
Она выпрямилась, и от последней цели точка прицела поднялась до её затылка. Его мокрый язык скользнул по открытым губам. Встреча с взглядом Эмбер выбила из него дыхание и спазм кистей, которые сжали холодные изгибы орудия до боли.  
Донмин обчистил багажники машин и карманы трупов. Наличка была дополнительной платой.  
Пакеты с желтовато-белыми порошка он порвал ножом и рассыпал по земле, вытряхивая большинство в лужи крови. Эмбер помогала ему, но целлофановая обмотка скользила в руках, кровь на перчатках мешала.  
Они сели в чужую машину.  
\- В следующий раз давай засыплем часть в бак, а? - Донмин повернул ключи в замке, найденные в одном из пиджаков.  
\- Будет смешно, если коп сядет за руль, - Красавчик покатался по кругу. На телах машина подпрыгивала и хлюпала. Машину они направили в реку Хан. Коррумпированные полицейские не вызывали у нее сочувствия, и лишь такие могли уводить дорогие машины преступников в свое пользование.  
Автомобиль с бульканьем ушел под воду, набирая в открытые окна толщи вод. Течение отнесет подальше, и машину найдут позже. Кузов серебрился сквозь воду, уходя вглубь.  
\- Ты была такой хорошей, - Ыну прикрыл глаза, глубокий вдох утонул в его лёгких, - благодарю за шоу.  
Яркая обивка снаружи и грязная изнанка не удивляла Эмбер. Рабочий в комбинезоне с масляными пятнами постучал в стекло, и Ыну ответил ему. С заднего сиденья пакет с одеждой перешёл парню в руки. Джип исчез в струях воды и очистительных щёток.  
\- А теперь твоя очередь, - сказал Донмин. Неопрятного вида мужик вернулся с шлангом в руке.  
\- Как в старые добрые, да? - Донмин открутил вентиль, и вода расплескалась по полу.  
\- Мне нужно оценить товар, нас ждёт клиент. Давай же, Мэ-Мэ.  
Одежда комом свалилась на бетонный пол автомойки. Вода окропила пол, струи красного смешивались с мыльной пеной.  
\- Ты хорошо выглядишь. - Донмин держал шланг одной рукой, выпуская дым из лёгких. Сигарета тлела между его губ.  
\- Ты уже говорил, - она отирала кожу ладонями.  
\- Да, говорил. А теперь я вижу.  
Донмин закрутил вентиль и кинул ей пакет с вещами и полотенце.  
\- Я не надену эту хуйню, - Донмин кинул бычок на пол, где также валялся ажурный кусок ткани, предназначенный делать женскую грудь неестественно круглой и высокой, и тонкие нитки "трусов". – И я поведу.  
\- Нам нужно заехать в салон, чтобы привести твоё тело в порядок, - Ыну послушно сел на пассажирское кресло, но пристегнулся.  
\- Я в порядке. Если у мудака не встанет - мне же лучше.  
\- Эмбер, нам стоит заехать хотя бы в магазин, твоя одежда... - В таком состоянии Донмин не хотел спорить с ней. Она была ещё идолкой в его глазах, непобедимой и убийственной. Возбуждение поднялось вновь, когда он омывал её из шланга. Всю в крови, твёрдую и мягкую одновременно.  
Консультант на входе осуждающе посмотрел на её ноги и грудь, обтянутую тканью.  
Эмбер вышла в спортивном топе, кроссовках и штанах карго. После долгих споров Брат согласился на это, но добавил плащ сверху, чтобы можно было закрыть "неженственную" одежду. Эмбер думала плюнуть ему в глаз, но пнула по яйцам и села за руль.  
\- Женщина – это не костюм, блять, - сказала она.  
Донмин доковылял до машины и раскинулся в сиденье. Брюки сдавливали промежность, и он тяжело дышал всю дорогу. 

 

Лифт поднимался в тишине. Двери распахнулись, и мужчина по другую сторону поднял взгляд от смартфона. Свет блеснул в оправе очков и он шагнул вперёд, не дожидаясь их выхода из кабины.  
Ыну поклонился и вышел из лифта. Эмбер последовала за ним до светлой матовой двери. Двери на этаже выглядели одинаково, словно под вкус одного человека, но с разным содержимым.  
"Садитесь, Вы оба. Ценю твою пунктуальность, Ыну," - мужчина сдвинулся ближе к массивному столу, опираясь на локти. Кожаное кресло возвышалось за его головой и закрывало свет из широкого окна.  
Казалось, что комната сужается диагонально к месту, где стояли кресла напротив хозяина кабинета.  
\- Ли, ей понравился подарок? - спросил мужчина. Запонки щёлкали под выверенными движениями пальцев. Лишь его покрасневшие щеки и слегка растрепанные волосы не вписывались в общую картину.  
\- Она справилась, - ответил брат.  
\- Прежде чем мы начнем, я предлагаю тебе избавиться от подобного опыта впредь. Как и Ыну. Ты же хотела этого, верно? – по взгляду мужчины можно было понять, что он не привык слышать отказы.  
Входит секретарка, ставя перед ними пару кружек и пепельницу.  
Разговор продолжается уже между мужчинами. И Намджун спустя долгие обсуждения каких-то дел и людей с ее братом спрашивает у Эмбер, что она думает об этом. Та отвечает, что неразумно ставить стол перед окном, потому что это повышает вероятность быть убитым.  
\- Я владею зданием напротив, - Намджун ухмыляется в ответ.  
Эмбер парирует, что с могуществом и известностью приходят и недоброжелатели. Ыну смещается на диване, протягивая руку до кружки с кофе.  
\- Тебе не нравится твоя жизнь, не так ли? – начинает речь после короткой паузы Намджун. - О молодых людях в наше время никто не заботится, все хотят от них выполнения их обязанностей, чтобы они также страдали, как и все общество. Чтобы работали в месте, которые ненавидят, чтобы зарабатывали копейки и напивались по выходным, а потом их затягивала семейная рутина. Ведь найти партнёра и завести потомство - это важная часть жизни, не так ли? Так человек становится полезной ячейкой общества, потому что плодит новую рабочую силу и ему тяжелее бросить привычный уклад жизни.  
\- Чего ты хочешь от жизни? – прямой вопрос, требущий ответа. Намджун смотрит прямо на нее, не отрывая взгляда.  
\- Комфорта, - кратко отвечает она.  
Ыну достает портсигар из внутреннего кармана пиджака, и смотрит на него, а потом на сестру, сидящую рядом.  
\- Эмбер, ты также, как и я, знаешь, каково это быть неудовлетворенным. Каково чувствовать, что все, что ты делаешь - это неправильно и не для тебя. Это не делает тебя счастливой, но даёт тебе деньги на пропитание.  
Сестра рядом продолжает молчать, и Ыну не знает, правда ли она слушает речь мужчины, или просто терроризирует остывший кофе взглядом и ждет, пока все это закончится.  
\- Как я понял, ты хороша в своём деле и оно тебе нравится, но у тебя нет цели и желания продолжать, это так?  
Поглядев на неё с полминуты, мужчина продолжил.  
\- Этому молодому парню нравится оружие, но его обесценивали. И тебе было скучно, не так ли? С Вашим видом занятости тяжело снимать стресс, потому что Вы - одиночки, которым нельзя показывать свои чувства.  
Брат убирает металлический коробок с сигаретами внутрь кармана, после того, как долго держит его в руках.  
\- Но проблемы решаются только путем их рефлексии, не так ли, Ыну? Умение признавать свою ошибку и проговорить её вслух необходимо, чтобы исправить.  
\- К чему все это? - Эмбер остановила его. Мужчина улыбнулся. Донмин остерегающе взглянул на неё.  
\- Тебе требуется цель и приемлемые условия, и я могу это предоставить. С твоей стороны нужны лояльность и согласие. Если ты в деле, то больше не работаешь на агентство, - Намджун встает с кресла, его фигура выделяется на фоне прямоугольника кожаной спинки. - Я хочу собственную команду людей.  
\- Команду убийц?  
\- Можно и так, но Вы скорее будете санитарами городских джунглей. Те педофилы и торговцы транквилизаторами были арестованы благодаря тебе. - Воздух стал сухим, и Эмбер сжала челюсть, чтобы не выдать никаких эмоций.  
\- Но полиция не остановит их. Даже тюрьма не остановит людей, которые зарабатывают такими путями. Они уже переступили черту, и когда их выпустят охранники в погонах, что будет? Думаешь, они остановятся? Ыну, как тебе кажется?  
\- Они продолжат это делать. Им легко переступить грань снова, потому что они уже знают, как, - обозначил свой ответ Ыну, продолжая тереть портсигар пальцами.  
\- Донмин, что ты чувствуешь, нажимая на курок?  
\- Возбуждение, Сэр.  
\- А как ты себя чувствуешь, если этого не происходит? Если адреналин не стреляет тебе в голову? - Ли облизал губы, кинув взгляд на Эмбер.  
\- Нужна большая стимуляция. Как с любой зависимостью. Порно - самый лёгкий пример. В какой-то момент твои запросы становятся все изощреннее, а людей и инструментов на экране все больше, - отвечает сам себе Намджун.  
\- Порно - это изнасилование на камеру, и любой, кто это поощряет, такой же ублюдок, как и те, кто на это смотрят, - сказала Эмбер. Ноздри мужчины расширились на секунду.  
\- Конечно, Эмбер, ты права. Только идиот не понимает, что все эти женщины симулируют. В порно нет ничего настоящего, поэтому я перерос эту стадию, будучи подростком. Но мы отошли от сути. - Намджун смотрел прямо на неё.  
\- Что, если ты будешь получать деньги за тех, кого бы убила за бесплатно? - Эмбер прищурилась, сдвинув брови.  
\- Из минусов для тебя, Эмбер, могу я тебя так называть, или ты хочешь новое имя вместе клички, как Ыну? - ответ был отрицательным, и Джун продолжил. - Мое имя Намджун, но я не представился ранее, приношу свои извинения. - Из минусов для тебя - в команде трое, включая парня слева от тебя и мальчика-повара.  
Вы хорошо взаимодействуете и уже знакомы, так что химия между Вами должна быть хорошей.  
"Отказ этот человек даже не рассматривает. На этаже было пусто, но я голышом, когда у Ыну наверняка есть при себе огнестрел. Если я сейчас откажусь, я не выйду из здания, потому что я уже знаю имя этого человека" - Мужчина протянул ей руку, предлагая завершить сделку. Эмбер крепко сжала ее, не сводя взгляда с крупныз черт лица мужчины.  
\- Хорошо, теперь об условиях. Ыну покажет тебе Ваш этаж, и ты сможешь перевезти все нужные вещи. Чон прибудет позже, но ты с ним уже знакома.

 

Белые стены и рамки картин,пестрили подписями ещё живых людей.  
\- Среди посетителей можно встретить и авторов, не так ли, мистер Ким?  
Юноша вздрогнул, но тут же насупился при виде незнакомого лица в костюме.  
\- Если Вы хотите купить картину, то не стоит пугать художника.  
\- Я не хотел казаться невежливым, извините. Просто не каждый день в музее встретишь не только искусство, созданное человеком, не так ли? - от неуклюжих попыток флирта атмосфера стала неловкой, но яркая улыбка привлекательного мужчины сглаживала ситуацию.  
\- Как тебя зовут, агент? Очередной парень в костюме, присланный присматривать за мной? И не надо играть из себя ухажера, я знаю его вкусы на мужчин. Тёмные волосы и высокий рост в сочетании с покорностью - ты явно его псинка. Чего он от меня хочет?  
\- Я его партнёр, а не прислужник, - отозвался Ыну.  
\- Всё Вы так говорите, есть что-нибудь новенькое в рассказе? Ты был проституткой или киллером, милый? А может, ты выгодный продавец? Торгуешь чем-то вроде частей тела или наркотиками, м? А может сразу цельными людьми? - Тэхен проходил мимо очередной картины, его тон и тембр не менялся. Одежда свободно раз летала при каждом шаге, открытые пятки шлепали по тапкам на каблуке. Словно тот разговаривал с пустым местом, каким и был для него очередной начленник хена.  
\- Ким Намджун хочет, чтобы вы следили за своими тратами. Ваши долги становятся все больше, а картины не окупают всех денег, которые Вы тратите, - Ли держал холодное вежливо лицо, уголки губ стремились вверх.  
Парень в костюме слегка возвышался над юношей. Рост парней был почти одинаков, но снобизм - несоразмерим.  
\- И что? Намджун так беспокоится о моих деньгах, так пусть разделит наши счета. Я трачу наследство, как пожелаю. Это моё право, и если Намджуна это ущемляет - пусть перестанет следить за моими деньгами. У меня их все равно столько, что я не смогу потратить до конца жизни, - Тэхен подозвал официанта с подносом и попросил воды.  
\- Вы ведёте себя вульгарно и портите имя семьи Ким, поэтому с предупреждениями покончено, - Донмин поклонился, - шуга больше не будет работать с Вами. Если Вы попытаетесь купить что-то на стороне, мы обеспечим Вам необходимое лечение, - Донмин, наконец, выпрямился, посмотрев Тэхену в глаза.  
\- Вот как... - Тэхен осушил стакан с водой, и кинул его в стену. Прохожие вскрикнули, осколки опали на пол.  
\- Передай Намджуну, что я в рот ебал его правила, и что у меня давно есть своя жизнь, и он мне не семья! Не был, и не будет!

Кола плескалась в бокале, шипя на кубики льда. Тэхен откинулся в шезлонге, тень падала на его глаза, а прохладный ветер колыхал ресницы, но вся кожа была покрыта потом. Порванные холсты валялись на мраморных полах особняка, кусками в масляной краске, которая оставалась и на его одежде в приступе ярости. Тэхен не мог рисовать без стимуляторов, и он понял это слишком резко. Его тошнило от обволакивающей воды бассейна, тошнило от собственных стен, которые он когда-то оставлял с такой радостью и восхищением, что грузчики косились на него и поспешили покинуть его обитель.  
Когда-то Тэхен был счастлив просто наблюдать за водой, бурлящей по резной фреске в бассейн. Искусственные водопады и камины теперь раздражали его. Вся его радость была фиктивной, таблеточной. И он не помнил, как давно это началось. Но хотел ли он, чтобы это заканчивалось?  
Уж точно Тэхен не хотел стонать в трубку Юнги и выпрашивать его о маленькой услуге, хотя бы разовой, Намджун не узнает, а Тэхен заплатит вдвое. Вначале разговора Тэхен контролировал свою речь, облизывая пересохшие губы, но к концу уже тёр лоб, оттягивая налобную повязку и стискивая в руках выбеленные волосы. Юнги положил трубку, а Тэхен осел на заднем дворе. Очертания его дома стали напоминать клетку, и Тэхен точно знал, где мог найти освобождение. Он осушил бокал, подтаявшие кубики стукнулись о его лицо, а лишняя влага окрасила уголки рта.


	5. Глава 5. Трое в бассейне

На этаже было пусто и тихо. Чонгук даже взглянул на цифру лифта, чтобы перепроверить, не ошибся ли он.   
Тот этаж, что указал мистер Ким. Чонгуку нравилось проводить с этим мужчиной время, даже краткие диалоги о цели, которые мужчина диктовал ему лично, были приятным плюсом. В этом было какое-то... Доверие. Чонгук чувствовал себя нужным. Необходимым, когда нажимал на курок. Полезным, когда сопровождал мистера Кима, и стоял за спиной, когда тот произносил речи. Пускай людей или смысл разговоров Чонгук не знал, но это и не было важно. Чонгук учился, и иметь рядом такого вдохновляющего человека помогало Гуки.  
Гуки. Имя осело горечью во рту, как только в памяти возникли картинки первой встречи.  
Рюкзак грохнулся о пол и развалился пятном, словно мёртвое крокодилье брюхо. Ткань была набита всеми вещами, которые нажил парень. Если подумать, Чонгук мог унести всего себя на своей спине, и не оставить и следа лишнего.  
Запах стоял приятный. Гук открыл первую же дверь, и нашёл тренажёрный зал. Было тихо. Никаких звуков. Чонгук выбрал первую пустую комнату, скинул вещи и принял душ. Вероятно, в каждой комнате была своя ванна, потому что к его вела лишь одна дверь - в спальню.  
Эмбер и Ыну не было, но они были на задании. На такой территории они вообще могли не пересекаться, лишь только в общих комнатах, вроде кухни или общем коридоре. Намджун сказал, что у них есть собственный бассейн в здании, и Чонгук выключил воду, отерся белым полотенцем и натянул плавки. В бассейне Чонгук снова был один. Под потолком свисали прямоугольные люстры. Чонгук прыгнул с бортика в воду с хлопком.  
Хлорка не ударила в нос, и Эмбер спокойно втянула воздух. Длинное кимоно она оставила у колонн на вешалке, в воде мелькала голая мужская спина. Мужчина вновь толкнул я о конец бассейна и поплыл обратно, рассекая воду руками.  
Вода охладила кожу, и Эмбер махнула руками ещё раз, ныряя вниз. Ее пальцы задели что-то твёрдое, и она выпрямилась в воде. Тёмная макушка слипшихся волос смутно схлестывалась с чем-то в памяти, но опознать человека было трудно. Её линзы остались в комнате, чтобы не раздражать глаз.  
"Привет?" - попробовал Чонгук. Из-за эха его речь была нечеткой, но что он мог ещё сказать? Здравствуй, мы теперь вместе работаем? Я тот, кто не раз заходил в твою квартиру, а потом ждал, пока ты доешь свой завтрак и вытирал свою кровь из носа со столешницы? Не лучшее начало диалога.  
\- О, все в сборе. Где Ваши шапочки, а? А что если кто-то из Вас заразный? - эхо раскинулось по стенам, Донмин вышел из сланцев. Его стройная фигура возвышалась над их телами, погруженными в голубоватую воду.  
Эмбер нырнула. Чонгук смутился от прошлой встречи с Красавчиком. Остатки его голоса ещё жужжали во снах, если Чонгук засыпал неудовлетворенным. В остальном этот парень вызывал подозрения. Перед ним стоял человек, а Чонгук видел монстра, плавно двигающегося по бортику. Ленивая морда наблюдала из-под острых глаз за тем, с какой скоростью Эмбер рассекала воду. Что-то было между этими двумя, а может, Красавчик так смотрел на всех - Чонгук не мог сказать. Пока не мог.  
Бледное тело с перекатом мышц проскользнуло в воду. Чонгук отплыл ближе к середине бассейна, чтобы не задевать обоих.  
"Мы с тобой одного возраста, верно?" - Ыну подал бутылку с водой Чонгуку. С их кожи ещё стекала вода, и Чонгук перехватил полотенце одной рукой, принимая газировку.   
Гук кратко ответил "да", закрепив кивком.   
Длинные ресницы слиплись, но волосы остались сухими под шапкой. Черный цвет волос оттенял кожу парня, и это смущало Чонгука.   
Его собственный нос не был таким ровным, и в отражении утром Чонгук видел больше грубых незаконченных линий.  
Понятно, почему Намджун поставил его во главе, - очередная отметка в список. Чонгук не идеален, но он будет стараться.  
Эмбер все ещё рассекала воду, её руки описывали круги, и тело вновь изгибалось в брассовом кульбите. Донмин оглянулся на неё, прежде чем выйти. Чонгук не пропустил этого взгляда.

\- Я могу заказать доставку на всех, но долго мы на такой пище не проживем. Хочешь сходить за продуктами вместе, или подождем ее? - Ыну бесстыдно стянул мокрые плавки, когда лифт остановился на нужном этаже. К щекам прилила кровь, и Чонгук послушно снял сланцы и зажал в руке, потому что "Эмбер не любит грязь".   
\- Вы родственники? - Чонгук не озаботился ответом, задавая встречный вопрос, навеянный беседами с мистером Кимом.   
\- Не кровные, нет. Хотя что вообще значит родство, разве ты знаешь, Гуки? - Чонгук ощутил, как желваки сжались от напряжения.   
\- Пойдём сейчас. За продуктами, - вид на их этаж вновь открылся взгляду, и голос Чонгука разнесся в пустом коридоре.  
\- Только после душа. Мы быстро управимся, да?   
И они разошлись по комнатам.  
Приглушенное жужжание холодильника разбавляло тишину прихожей. Звук стал громче, когда дверь открылась, а потом снова стал тише. Ыну зашёл на кухню, открывая шкафы и составляя туда пачки с готовыми завтраками.  
\- Готовим на троих, Лама тоже будет ужинать. - Чонгук не спросил о прозвище, и выпрямился от морозилки, закончив сгружать туда мясо.   
\- Тогда я займусь гарниром. В чем ты хорош?  
\- Во всем, - ответил Ыну. Чонгук уже начинал его ненавидеть. - Но ты ведь тоже, если постараешься? - Ыну улыбался, линии его глаз повторяли дугу губ, но Чонгук уже улавливал, что за этим выражением стоит не вежливость.   
Оливковое масло наперебой с луком наполнили воздух. Скоро они станут хорошо пахнущим пассированным луком, но порознь их нельзя назвать приятными.   
Ужин прошёл в тишине, хотя Ыну изредка заводил разговор, не несущий смысла.  
\- Ты купил так много яблок. Уверен, что они не сгниют, прежде чем ты отсюда съедешь? – Красавчик отпил воды из стакана. Его аккуратные и острые черты лица создавали впечатление, словно парень не от мира сего.   
\- Не волнуйтесь, я купил ровно столько, сколько мне было нужно. – Отрезал Чонгук с вежливостью. Эмбер перевела на него недоверчивый взгляд, и Чонгук потупил глаза, поспешив объяснить подробнее:  
\- Яблоки утром очень полезные. Днем они занимают первое место по пользе, днем второе, а вечером - третье. Отец Намджуна так всегда говорил ему.

Прежде чем Эмбер встала из стола, Ыну оповестил их о том, что помимо базы, которой он обозначил этаж в здании мистера Кима, у них есть другие места, в которых они будут жить также вместе или раздельно. На следующей неделе, во вторник, они отправятся в Пекин, а сейчас у них будет ряд заданий мелкого характера в Сеуле.  
Ыну заводил мотор, раздавал фотографии, они ехали, оставляли несколько пуль и уходили от остывающих тел. Чонгук попросил такую же машину в оплату, а в комнате Эмбер, помимо всей новейшей техники, на всю стену повесили экран.  
Чонгук за ужином спросил, что она смотрит на таком огромном экране, и позже он понял, что так удобнее читать субтитры, а фильмы в оригинале действительно более глубокие, чем с дубляжом. Плюс с их помощью парень подтягивал английский, хотя и надоедал Эм с просьбами разъяснить непонятные фрагменты или сленг.  
Сначала парень скромно сидел на краю кровати ближе к экрану. Эмбер сказала, что его спина мешает ей смотреть фильм, и уже после спустя пару вылазок они валялись на подушках, смеясь над моментами или в тишине наблюдая за сюжетом.  
Чонгук умел жарить попкорн, не сжигая его, и Эмбер оценила этот навык, хотя и была осмеяна за его отсутствие. Впрочем, мнение тех, кто не видел прелести смешивать сырный и карамельный попкорн, не имели значения.  
"Но это же сладкое и соленое! Как можно смешивать такое?" - воскликнул Чонгук, его щеки были набиты едой, мешая ему четко произносить слова.


	6. Глава 6. Ужасы недопонимания

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: сцена изнасилования, сексуальная эксплуатация.

Голоса двоих мужчин доносились из-за двери. Ыну постучал, и голос изнутри сказал войти внутрь. Статный мужчина пригубил кружку на диване, Намджун сидел на своём месте, отделенный широким столом.  
\- Джин, разве ты не опаздываешь на...  
\- Я останусь, пока не допью. И я хотел бы познакомиться с человеком, которым ты так заинтересован, - мужчина поставил кружку на деревянный столик причудливой формы. Намджун предложил гостям сесть.  
Ыну и Гук сели на диван напротив мужчины, а Эмбер заняла кресло. Намджун присоединился к столу. Незнакомец представился партнером по бизнесу с именем Сокджин.  
\- Вы хорошо потрудились. Всего за полгода мы сделали то, чего полиция не смогла за десятки лет. Я горжусь Вами, - сказал Намджун.  
\- Нами, Вы хотели сказать? Без Вас мы бы не зачищали улицы Сеула, а так и остались бы простыми убийцами, - сказал брат.  
"Мы все равно убийцы" - подумала Эмбер. Но было приятнее нажимать на курок напротив лиц педофилов и наркоторговцев. Это облагораживало всю кровь, оставшуюся на их руках.  
\- Мистер Ким открывает новое дело, поэтому Вы здесь. Мне нужны двое охранников, чтобы сопровождать меня в Европе. Намджун говорил, что Вы свободно владеет английским, верно? - Сказал Сокджин. Я кивнула. В комнате повисло молчание.  
\- Я хочу остаться в Корее с мистером Кимом и помогать ему в делах здесь, - сказал Ыну. Ноздри Джина раздулись, и оба мужчины смотрели на Джуна. Тот, казалось, обратил внимание лишь на Донмина.  
\- Мы хорошо сработались с Джоном, если это имеет значение. – Сказала я.  
Побыть вдали от острых глаз брата было чем-то вроде надежды на счастливое рождество, - с возрастом все больше исчезало в тени реальности.  
\- Чонгук? - Намджун обратился к парню, и тот растерялся от внимания всех присутствующих, просто кивнув и опустив глаза. Его уши покраснели.  
\- Хорошо. - Джин встал, попрощавшись. - Я удаляюсь сейчас, встретимся в аэропорту. Намджун передаст детали. - Обменявшись взглядами с хозяином кабинета, мужчина захлопнул за собой дверь.  
В кабинет зашла секретарша с подносом. Теперь у каждого была кружка, и следов Джина в кабинете не осталось. Только лёгкий запах его парфюма.  
Потные ладони Чонгука скрестились между его ног. Парень боялся даже посмотреть лишний раз на Намджуна, пока Ыну вёл беседу. Эмбер наблюдала за ним с интересом, пока тот жевал губу. Этот же мальчишка при ней реагировал на любое движение тела жертвы, даже не примеряясь перед выстрелом. Его лицо не менялось, когда он забирал чью-то жизнь, но уши краснели, когда светлая дверь закрывалась за ними, и Намджун улыбался в приветствии.  
Ыну улыбался всегда, его читать можно лишь по лёгким движениями бровей, которые он не успевал взять под контроль. Всё лицо и тело было его сценой, и Ыну с подросткового возраста научился на ней играть. Эмбер не могла вспомнить, когда видела его лицо и не задумывалась, что на самом деле в его голове. Он был хитер и изворотлив, в отличие от неё, доверчивой и верной. Но недостаточно хитер, чтобы их не поймали на краже люди, которые никогда не вызывали полицию. В этот день они не вернулись в приют. Как и в последующие.  
Уйдя глубоко в свои пожухлые воспоминания, Эмбер рассеяно кивнула в ответ на улыбку брата, пропустив львиную часть их болтовни. Ыну пожал Намджуну руку. Намджун также протянул ладонь ей и Чонгуку. Они спустились на свой этаж, и Ыну приказал всем сходить в душ и приодеться.  
Чонгук подошёл к ней и спросил, боится ли она. От её сдвинутых в удивлении бровей он опустил глаза.  
\- Знаешь, я никогда не... - Он запнулся и посмотрел на неё снизу вверх. - У меня нет опыта в таком.  
Сама ситуация и вопрос сконфузил Эмбер, задерживая её. Ыну не любит ждать. У них обоих не было терпения, и это их объединило когда-то давно.  
\- Ты поможешь, если я, ну, - Чонгук мямлил, и это одновременно было удивительным и раздражающим. От этого ощущения хотелось поскорее избавиться, - перед Намджуном?  
\- Гук, все будет в порядке. Не волнуйся, ты же хорош во всем, верно?  
Душ она приняла быстро, особо не задумываясь о связи подготовки к встрече с разговором в кабинете Намджуна ранее. Так было и раньше, и каждый раз не было ничего нового. Другая массовка, разный ландшафт, они перевоплощаются в разные роли, но исход всегда один: Эмбер возвращается на своих ногах, а кто-то больше не встанет, зарытый в землю или распиленный по частям. Часть с уборкой после дела никто не любил, это занимало большую часть времени, потраченное на все задание.  
В лимузине было много места, а Ыну пожелал сесть за руль. Брат молчал уже долгое для него время, а лицо было удивительно спокойным. Эмбер хотела бы насторожиться, но духи Чонгука, коими он щедро наградил себя этим вечером, приятно оседали в лёгких. Сладкие и свежие, как и сам Чонгу. Его волосы были уложены лаком. У Эмбер появлялось все больше вопросов.  
Мужчина на входе впустил их без вопросов, и тёмные бордовые стены отдались в сердце Эмбер скачками о ребра. Они зашли в место, где секс покупают и продают. 

Теперь она волновалась не меньше Чонгука, который постоянно переглядывался с ней. Возможно, они убьют здесь пару грязных ублюдков и все закончится хорошо. Но судя по тому, как уверенно проходил Донмин по коридорам, её надежды могли спокойно утонуть в страхе. За бахромой округлых проходов мелькали двигающиеся обнажённые фигуры.  
Наконец они остановились в одном из залов и прошли в комнату с кожаным диваном и шестом напротив. Они сели, Эмбер затошнило. Перед ними был низкий стеклянный столик, такой знакомый, как и вся обстановка здесь.  
К ним подошла девушка, скользя на высоких стрипушных шпильках. Она наклонилась к стороне Ыну, и её грудь была готова выпрыгнуть им в лицо. Чонгук резко отпрянул, стукнувшись об Эмбер.  
Ыну что-то сказал девушке под гром музыки. Та кивнула, и Эмбер расслышала только "Хозяин позже".  
Музыка сменилась, и к шесту вышла фигура. Руки Ыну расслабились на подлокотниках, Чонгук словно уменьшился, отводя взгляд, а Эмбер закашлялась от газов дым-машины.  
Когда девушка скинула верх, Ыну сжал кулак на периферии. Эмбер положила руку на бедро Чонгуку, который смотрел только на свои колени.  
\- Держи лицо. Он видит.  
По её лицу нельзя было сказать, что она чувствует, встретившись взглядом с ней, он отзеркалил её выражение лица. Больше Чонгук не склонял головы, хотя его взгляд выглядел отстраненным все время.  
После каждая из девушек подходила к ним, и Ыну выбрал одну из них, которая тут же подсела к нему на подлокотник. Вместе они отсели на соседний диван, и Эмбер старалась не смотреть в сторону затылка брата.  
Эмбер убрала руку с бедра Чонгука, и тот впервые подал признаки присутствия, взглянув на неё. Им предстояло выбрать, так же, как и Ыну. Стриптизерша подошла ближе, и Эмбер отвела взгляд. Груди девушки раскачивались при каждом шаге, и она легко скользнула с пространство между Гуком и Эмбер коленом. Когда каблук оказался на подлокотнике со стороны Чонгука, парень сглотнул, что услышала даже Эмбер на другом краю.  
В проходе показался мужчина в сопровождении другой девушки, Чонхи. Чонгук знал обоих, а Эмбер - только Намджуна, но это не помешало ей понять, о чем мальчик пытался поговорить с ней ранее.  
Тёмная дверь закрылась за ними, но замков на ней все же не было - меры предосторожности были болезненно ей знакомы. Чонха сразу же забралась в джакузи, пока большинство из присутствующих курили. Намджун поднёс зажигалку сначала другой девушке, Хани, а потом Чонгуку. Гук подавился дымом, и Ыну выдавил смешок. Девушки улыбнулись. Только одна оставалась в стороне. Издалека было трудно понять, но сейчас Чонха была уверена, что это женщина.  
Хани села на низкий диван, потягивая сигарету. Намджун сел рядом и поставил между ними пепельницу. Он все ещё был в костюме, значит приехал прямо из офиса. Его рубашка топорщилась на груди, но все пуговицы были пока что застегнуты.  
\- Любишь нежиться в ванных, да? - Красавчик встал напротив. Чонха переплыла поближе к нему и сложила голову на руках.  
\- Я отвечу, если ты ответишь мне. - Чонха вытянула шею, и Донмин подставил фильтр к её губам, - А кто она?  
\- Та, с которой мы не так близки, - ответ Чонхе не понравился. Ыну позвал её по имени. Эмбер просто обратила взгляд в их сторону.  
Хани уже посмеивалась, вынуждая Намджуна снять пиджак, чтобы не замарать пеплом.  
\- Присоединишься? - напрямую спросила девушку Чонха. Они смотрели друг на друга долго, и Чонха почувствовала себя маленькой и жалкой.  
\- Брезгуешь? - Ыну присел на край джакузи у стены. Лицо Эмбер помрачнело, и она приблизилась к ним. Чонха сжалась, когда увидела кожаные перчатки, выглядывающие из внутреннего кармана куртки. Чонха знала, что те, кто носят такие вещи в скрытных местах, не медлят и страшны, если им отказать. Чонха слишком хорошо это знала, но не дёрнулась в воде. Злость была обращена не в её сторону.  
Но напряжение быстро испарилось, когда Эмбер легко повесила одежду на крючок. Она оголилась полностью без стеснения и вошла в воду, и Чонха тупо уставилась на её намокшие лобковые волосы. Литые мышцы и рисунок шрамов виднелись на её коже, и Чонха устыдилась себя, пока разглядывала её тело. Эмбер, казалось, вообще не волновало происходящее, как только она откинула руки по бортикам, она прикрыла глаза, наклонив голову назад.  
Там, где Чонха старательно удаляла растущие волосы, у Эмбер не было также. Этот вид одновременно отвращал Чонху, но было в этом что-то естественно правильное. Быть может, если волосы там растут, то это нормально? Только женщины повально выдирают это с корнями, потому что Чонхе всегда казалось это правильным и красивым. Чонха должна быть красивой, должна быть красивее. Точнее, её тело должно. Её тело - это уже нечто другое, отдельное от неё самой, Чонха научилась этому давно до знакомства с хорошими мужчинами, вроде Намджуна, которые ставят охрану у каждой двери.  
Ыну снимал одежду, собираясь присоединится к ним в джакузи. Жесткие камни опустились не только в горле Эмбер, но и в животе.  
Чонгук был напряжен. Намджун передал юноше бокал. На мужчине уже не было рубашки, как и на Ыну. Эмбер попросила принести ей целую бутылку, и Чонгук опустился к ним в воду, открыв шампанское с всплеском.  
Эмбер сделала долгий глоток, донышко бутылки блестело от приглушенных светильников на потолке. Шея Эмбер двигалась, и Чонгук наблюдал за этим, отпивая из своего бокала.  
Четверо заняли джакузи, а Намджун с Хани - диван. Их ободряющие голоса вперемешку со смехом разрывали неловкость. Хани уже танцевала на коленях Эмбер и проводила сессии с Намджуном, но для Чонхи ситуация была напряжённее. Все трое были отдельны друг от друга, отстраненны в ожидании чего-то.  
Все взгляды устремились на Намджуна, обнимающего Хани ниже талии.  
\- Мы все хорошо поработали, и заслужили того, чтобы хорошо отдохнуть этой ночью. Не стесняйтесь того, что хотите, это первый мой закон ведения бизнеса. - Намджун уже был слегка пьян. Возможно, в баре было не только шампанское. Эмбер было важно это узнать.  
\- Я благодарен за эту возможность, господин Ким, - Ыну поднял бокал в его сторону. Пузырьки закружились внутри стекла.  
\- Называйте меня Намджуном, пожалуйста, - ответил тот.  
Эмбер спросила о напитках покрепче, и Хани улыбнулась ей, спеша к бару. Чонгук попросил вино.  
На столике громоздилась бутылка текилы, несколько дутых с шампанским внутри и тёмные с вином.  
Шоты стреляли в голову, а Ыну скармливал ей лайм. В джакузи полностью обнажёны были только она и Донмин. Бедра Чонгука обтягивали боксеры, а Чонха была в крошечных трусах.  
Волосы на теле были только у неё самой, у Намджуна была интимная стрижка.  
Язык Хани на ее шее был... Приятным. Поощрительная улыбка Намджуна - не особо.  
Хани закусила лаймом и сделала очередной шот. Она пила наравне. Не отставал, быть может, только Чонгук. Её брат точно мог выпить больше, но его организм выдерживал алкоголь слишком хорошо, чтобы даже надеяться – ее брат не напьется.  
Эмбер лежала на кровати, пока Хани слизывала очередную дорожку соли с её тела.  
Намджун расположился в кресле, потягивая игристую жидкость из высокого бокала. Другой рукой он изредка трогал себя за полутвердый член.  
Чонгук полулежал на диване, на ногах валялось полотенце. Он прижимался к бутылке, явно достаточно пьяный, чтобы не контролировать себя.  
Чонха оседлала Донмина в джакузи. Хлюпкие звуки слюны смешались с общим дыханием. Эмбер посмотрела на Чонгука, тот тупо смотрел на Намджуна. Полотенце на его ногах не скрывало выпуклости на его бёдрах.  
Хани потянулась к Эмбер, целуя её в губы. После непродолжительного поцелуя Эмбер мягко отпрянула, её разум уже помутился. От алкоголя или от касаний девушки уже не было важным. Точку невозврата Эмбер прошла уже давно, и вырваться из всего этого не представлялось возможным. Эмбер всерьёз думала сбежать в туалет или ещё куда.  
Теперь она заняла кресло, изредка поднося напитки клубку тел на кровати. Чонгука и Намджуна ласкали три пары рук, которые мешались между собой.  
Периодически Чонгук поглядывал в ее сторону, особенно когда его руки в забытье скользили по оливковой коже Кима, а не женщин. Глаза его в этот момент расширялись.  
Донмин соскользнул с кровати, и внимание троицы перешло на Чонгука, тот в панике отвечал на поцелуи и старался быть тише, чем ему хотелось бы. Руки Намджуна были грубыми и жёсткими, но это возбуждало Чонгука сильнее, чем хотелось бы ему самому.  
Глаза Чонгука в панике отразились в её зрачках.  
\- Скучаешь в стороне, а? Хочешь, я помогу? - Донмин встал напротив её кресла.  
\- Я хочу Чонгука. – Сказала она. Намджун повернул лицо в её сторону, одобряя её выбор.  
На кровати девушки ласкали друг друга, пока Намджун стоял на коленях рядом с ними. Его член выглядел твёрдым рядом с их плавными телами. Чонха выглядела совсем крохотной, когда Хани нависла над её бёдрами, и языки обоих скользили по вульвам друг друга.  
Чонгук хотел встать с кровати, свесив одну ногу, но Эмбер положила ему руку на плечо, садясь рядом. Слишком много открытой кожи, но Чонгук был слишком возбужден, а Эмбер пьяна, чтобы смутиться.  
Но все же, оба медлили, и словно превратились в оленей, пойманных в прожекторах взглядов друг друга. Рука Донмина легла Эмбер на шею. Та ощутимо дернулась. Желваки выступили на её лице. Чонгук заметил, как дернулся член Донмина от того, как Эмбер посмотрела на него. Донмин осторожно опустился на колени между её ног, склонив голову в бок в немом жесте вопроса.  
Эмбер промолчала. Руки Донмин сцепил за спиной, и опустил взгляд, медленно приближаясь лицом к её паху. Бедра слегка раздвинулись, и радость на лице Донмина заметил и Чонгук.  
Эмбер опиралась руками о кровать, её кисти сжались на шелковой ткани. Донмин вылизывал все, до чего мог дотянуться, посасывая и облизывая губы от смазки и слюны. Позвоночник Эмбер выгибался, а бедра двигались. Рука закопалась в волосах Донмина, направляя его рот. Сломанные скулежи глушила её вульва, но они гудели в его горле, и Чонгук их слышал.  
\- Думаешь, ты будешь лучше, Гуки? - низкий голос Намджуна был так близко к его лицу, что Гук сглотнул застоявшуюся слюну. Эмбер оттянула голову брата за волосы от своих бёдер, Донмин упал с тяжёлым дыханием и стеклянными глазами. По его бедрам на пол стекала белесая жидкость, вся челюсть блестела от влаги.  
Ладонь Эмбер легла ему на лицо, и Чонгук переключил внимание на неё. Оба ощущали обжигающий взгляд Джуна.  
Эмбер поцеловала его, и их языки толкались между собой, задевая зубы. Оба прикусывали чужие губы, оттягивая волосы до покалывающей боли в попытке направить под свое желание.  
Когда пальцы Чонгука опустились ей на затылок, сжимая, девушка выгнула шею, и Гук распахнул глаза, её ресницы дрожали. Схватив ее за ребра, он перекатил её на спину. Эмбер прижала его ближе, сжимая его плечо до синяков. Взяв его лицо в ладонь, она развернула его в сторону, кусая и тут же зализывая шею. Челюсть Чонгука упала, выпуская стоны.  
Гук переместился, оставляя влажные касания языком по телу, и на пробу лизнул одним движением языка. Бедра Эмбер слегка сжались, и Чонгук развел их руками. Не сводя глаз с её лица, он погрузился в её вульву, отслеживая реакцию на каждое свой мазок языка. От сосания головки клитора из лёгких Эмбер выходили тонкие высокие звуки, которые тяжело опускались в его животе.  
Чонгук вылизывал её аккуратно, пытаясь наиграться вдоволь, как на инструменте, из которого приятно было вытягивать разные звуки, отдававшиеся прямо в его член.  
Её ладони накрыли его собственные поверх бёдер, и Чонгук поднял голову.  
\- Близко? - Эмбер кивнула, и розовый язык показался из-за покрасневших губ. Он протянул ладони под её ногами, накрыв ими бока под рёбрами и удерживая её тело в этом положении. Пальцы Эмбер закопались в коже её напряжённых бёдер, но держала она себя крепко, чтобы не задушить Чонгука от спазмов удовольствия.  
Волосы Чонгука разметались по его лицу, а на лбу появилась ямка от сосредоточенных движений языка. Брови согнулись к переносице, пока он в быстром ритме лизал от сочащегося входа до клитора, а после сосредоточив внимание только на головке, вдавив Эмбер руками в кровать. Её тело извивалось, а голова откинулась, обнажив поблескивающую от пота шею. Она кончила, плотно зажмурившись, с громким криком на губах. Её бедра дрожали, и Чонгук не останавливался, пока она повторно не выгнулась под его ладонями. Её рука взлетела к лицу, зажимая рот, но Чонгук потянул её за локоть, и Эмбер убрала ладонь от лица, сжимая простыни над головой. Одна рука Чонгука теперь удерживала её бедро, а вторая сжимала её кожу над тазовой костью.  
Чонгук поднялся на колени от её вагины и заметил след зубов на её плече, где она прятала лицо  
Взгляд Намджуна прошивал насквозь, и Чонгук завис над девушкой. Из губ вылетел внезапный тихий вскрик, когда его спина встретилась с матрацом. Тяжесть твёрдых бёдер сковала талию, а тяжёлые ладони скользнули от твердой шеи вниз. Если Чонгук повернул бы голову, то смог бы дотянуться губами до колена Намджуна. Чонгук не смотрел выше, чтобы не задохнуться от возможного зрелища.  
Тело девушки сдвинулось вниз, опаляя жаром и влагой его твердый член. Глаза закрылись, но кроме этого никаких движений не выдавал его волнения.  
Давление на его боках увеличило темп, большие ладони девушки и твёрдые бедра вдавливали его в простыни, пока Эмбер скользила по его члену, изредка срывая темп, когда проезжалась головкой клитора по члену.  
Взгляду Чонгука открылась линия ключиц под острым подбородком и грудь над пульсирующими мышцами пресса. Чонгук коснулся бёдер, направляя ее, и взгляд Эмбер вернулся от потолка к нему. Намджун трогал его за соски, скручивая их и оглаживая гладкие мышцы торса юноши.  
\- Гуки, - голос Намджуна был хриплым на фоне шума комнаты, - убери руки. Эмбер улыбнулась, по-видимому, Намджуну, но Чонгук не мог точно сказать, да и не хотел.  
Трение приобрело агрессивный оттенок, кожа плеч зашаталась по шёлковым простыням, и краснь разлилась по всей груди Чонгука от звуков, которые вырывались изнутри. Запечатав рот рукой Гук зажмурился, но чужая хватка у запястья запретила ему скрывать эти звуки. Намджун смотрел прямо на него потемневшим от похоти взглядом, его член качался над лицом.

Внезапно горячая влажность ушла, и Гук попытался перевести дыхание. Но его член медленно исчезал под Эмбер. Её рот был приоткрыт, а движения мягки и неспешны. Лёгкие фрикции напряжённой струны, которые стягивались в животе Чонгука. Её было слишком много, слишком плотно и горячо вокруг.  
Ладонь обогнула скулу, и Эмбер накрыла его своей.  
Чонгук перевернул её с легкостью, которая отдалась пульсом ниже лобка.  
Где-то в воде Хани выгнулась под пальцами Чонхи, рот Ыну накрывал её шею. Намджун наблюдал за тем, как мышцы задницы и спиня Чонгука сокращаются под кожей. Пальцы девушки вцепились ему в спину и плечо, пока жесткий член Гука входил в её влагалище с громкими звуками.

Их стоны сливались в высоких всхлипах, пока оба выгибались навстречу друг другу.  
Чонгук выпрямился от её тела, когда та сместила ноги, чтобы положить одну на плечо. "лучший угол" - подумал Чонгук и снова вошёл в горячее отверстие. Вокруг члена давление нарастало со спазмами, и Гук захлебнулся в стоне. Губы прильнули к её шее, заглушая крики, рвущиеся из горла.  
Пальцы скользнули по его затылку, и Чонгук подчинился и поднял глаза к лицу Намджуна, а потом к набухшей головке пениса. Таз Джуна на пробу толкнулся между их лиц, и слюна изо рта юноши капнула на ствол, огибая вену под верхней плотью. Чонгук опустил взгляд, и столкнулся с широко распахнутыми глазами. Ладонь на его затылке надавила, направляя ближе, и член Джуна исчезал между красных губ.  
Двигаться в Эмбер, принимая член Намджуна было тяжело.  
Пальцы девушки легли на бедро Гука, привлекая внимание.  
\- Он каменный, - Эмбер обхватила его за основание с лёгким нажатием, дыхание юноши перехватило. Намджун улыбнулся.

Спина Эмбер плотно прижималась к груди Чонгука. Намджун удерживал её ноги широко, пока смотрел за тем, как длина Чонгука исчезает в её плоти. Смазка капала на простыни, а зубы Чонгука оставляли очередной след на её плече в попытке подавить шумы из горла.  
Руки Намджуна кольцом сомкнулись на его спине, а рот опустился к выгнутой шее девушки.  
Тяжелый член упирался ей в живот.  
Ладонь скользнули от мокрой шеи вниз к клитору, на пробу введя палец внутрь. Свободным он легко массировал клитор.  
Чонгук всхлипнул, напрягаясь вместе с Эмбер.  
Возражений не последовало, и Намджун ввёл ещё один палец по костяшку, наблюдая за её лицом. Тяжелая ладонь опустилась ей на шею. Эмбер вообще ни хрена уже не понимала, да и не хотела. Это была не она, и все это – нереалистичный сон.  
\- Как думаешь, вместишь нас обоих? - давление на клитор усилилось. - Мы бы хорошо смотрелись вместе внутри.  
Ответа не последовало, но Намджун уже раскатывал резинку по стволу.  
Резкий вскрик заполнил комнату. Движения остановились.  
Тело Эмбер внезапно показалось таким маленьким и мягким, запертое между ними словно в тисках.  
Чонгук поморщился от тесноты и пульсации крови в члене мужчины. Для него это было слишком хорошо, но Эмбер затвердела под его руками, было ли ей больно? Намджун не останавливал толчков, пока Чонгук не вышел из неё.  
Джун перевернул обмякшее тело, подкинул руками за бедра, раскрывая перед Чонгуком. Он трахал её жёсткими толчками, стоя на коленях. Её глаза закатились, а лицо потеряло краску.  
Не увидев реакции от Чонгука, Джун подозвал Чонху, и та толкнула парня на кровать, накрывая его член ртом.  
Голова Чонгука была повернута в сторону, где белое тело Эмбер было скрыто под массивным фрикциями Намджуна. От них доносились женские возгласы и низкое рычание вперемешку с продолжительными стонами. Чонгука затошнило, и он снова почувствовал себя грязным и использованным. Его ладони коснулась рука Эмбер, метавшаяся по кровати, и Чонгук легко сжал её.  
Комната кружилась, и он подумал, что это все лишь кошмар. Хотелось сбежать.  
Тёплый рот на его члене ускорился, и в мозг впечаталась картинка лица Джуна, напряжённого и с открытым протяжным стоном. Перед веками поплыло, и Чонгук кончил, сжимая пальцы в замке рук.


	7. Глава 7. Не думайте слишком много, мальчики

Утренняя жажда застала Чонгука врасплох. В голову ударили картинки прошлой ночи. Но ничего не было хуже, чем последствия. Монотонные сборы и эти выражения лиц снова всплывали в памяти, и Чонгук предпочёл бы их забыть.

Ыну протер ствол пистолета, пока кровь не засохла. Парень с сожалением посмотрел на новенькие перчатки, все ещё хранившие запах дорогой кожи.  
Сев на корточки, он с омерзением взглянул на внутренности черепа через бордовую дыру, которую недавно сделал.  
Каблуки туфель скрипнули, когда вес тела перешёл на пятки, а Ыну раскинул руки по коленям, как школьники во дворах, смущенные оценками или насмешками одноклассников.  
Не хватало только сигареты или травинки во рту.  
Хотел бы Ыну очистить мозг от лишних воспоминаний и картинок. Плечо все ещё саднило от падения на твёрдый пол прошлой ночью.  
Что помнила Эмбер? "Люди с пограничкой не имеют прошлого" - говорили строгие выжимки из отчётов. Хотел бы он заиметь такую способность. Хотя память давала силу, а забытье было слабостью и делало людей наивными и доверчивыми, что не раз Ыну замечал в поведении сестры.  
Хотя одна черта в их памяти все же была общей - плохое отношение Эмбер помнила чётко, и была мстительна и жестока, как и он сам.  
На брючине, в самых низах светилось бельмом розовое пятно с прожилками крови, впитавшееся в ткань. Лицо Ыну исказилось.  
Весь пропитанный жижей, он вышел, прихрамывая, из квартиры в спальном районе. Липкую массу с подошвы он очистил зубной щёткой, которую взял с раковины. Голова мужчины больше не имела ни дыры, ни округлости, практически вмятая в деревянный пол. Нос ввалился, а челюсть лежала отдельно, как у кукол аниматоров.  
Всплески агрессии, любовь к чистоте и стремление упорядочить все, - вот что роднило Ыну с Эмбер, кроме совместных воспоминаний и странной зависимости, далекой от семейной.

Ыну набрал номер Намджуна. Возможно, скоро у меня будет личный водитель и команда побольше в подчинении, если удастся правильно разыграть карты.  
Вчерашние события слегка поколебили мой авторитет перед Намджуном? Чем раньше он это узнает, тем раньше исправит и пойдёт дальше по плану. Ему хватит способностей втереться в доверие и заиметь собственное дело под присмотром, и не опускаться больше до наемной работы с таким высоким уровнем смертности. Если Ыну продолжит работать наёмником, кто знает, когда придёт его время и он окажется в неправильном месте в неправильное время.  
Но где бы он ни оказался, Эмбер не помешает ему добиться желаемого. Эмбер никогда не будет лучше, ей подходит роль больной и жестокой сестрёнки, и никого больше.  
Ыну посмеялся в гудки над мыслью инцеста. Намджун принял звонок.

До вылета оставалось несколько часов, когда Эмбер прошла по кафельной плитке бассейна. Чонгук плыл по воде, не поднимая лица. У бортика возвышалась пара ног в штанах и кроссовках.  
Чонгук оперся руками о края бассейна и вытолкнул тело наружу. Смахнув с лица воду, он откинул волосы назад.  
\- Вылет через три часа, - сказала Эмбер. Чонгук сжал нос кончиками пальцев, избавляясь от влаги. Наклонившись, он взял полотенце с шезлонга.  
\- У тебя вообще есть не чёрная одежда? - Чонгук отжимал волосы полотенцем.

\- А у тебя есть не тупые вопросы? - ответила Эмбер. Чонгук обиделся и выпалил:  
\- У тебя только трусы разноцветные, - повисла неловкая пауза. Чонгук не имел ввиду тему, которую они избегали, но цвет нижнего белья знал Чонгук не поэтому, а по тому времени, когда видел готовил ей каждое утро. Взгляд Чонгука каменел от ее последующих острых слов, которые едва слышал, но под конец вспыхнул яростью до белого.  
\- Знаешь, я хотя бы честна с тем, что мне нравится.  
\- Мне нравится то, что мне нравится! Мне нравятся сиськи и вагины!  
\- И члены тебе тоже нравятся, - добавила Эмбер.  
Чонгук резко вскинул руку к её горлу, затылок стукнулся о колонну.  
\- Заткнись, слышишь. Никогда больше, - Чонгук прервался на слове, потому что почувствовал, как слюна спускается по её горлу, и воздух пытается протолкнуться в трахее. К лицу прилила кровь.  
\- Нет! Не ослабляй, пожалуйста, не надо, - выдавила она с хрипами. Ладони Эмбер накрыли его собственные, и тот отшатнулся в ужасе. По её щекам текли слезы от удушья и боли. Она отвернулась, заходясь в кашле. Чонгук протянул к ней руку в жесте помощи, но та резко оттолкнула её.  
\- Не начинай, если не готов закончить, - голос был неестественно сухим и незнакомым. Эмбер ушла, и Чонгук встретил её уже в очереди на посадку.  
Сопровождение Джина прошло легко, все трое заселялись в один отель, выходили в город в места, где порой Эмбер оставляли за дверью с сальными взглядами местных вышибал. С Джином тоже часто общались неуклюже и с явным недовольством. Чонгук чувствовал себя отстраненным. Кресла самолётов менялись, разговоры в коробках оставались теми же. Время все трое проводили порознь, Чонгук часто тащил за собой камеру. Эмбер не выходила без кобуры, отяжеляющий вес её шагов.  
Иногда им давали лишь один номер, и они привыкли спать в одной комнате, и будили друг друга. Оба спали крепко этими ночами после долгих перелётов и монотонных встреч, где ноги затекают, а глаза мозолят Джиновский затылок и длинную линию плеч. Чонгук задерживал свой взгляд на чертах сопровождаемого дольше, чем положено.  
Быть может, они переступали грань, а может - и нет. Откуда Эмбер было знать, да и ее ли было это дело?  
Но то, что они были близки по отдельности, но вместе не гармонировали, порой мешало заданиям.  
Например, когда Чонгука почти что подстрелили, а Джин причитал на Эмбер, что на его собственном лице может остаться ссадина от ковра. Агрессию в переговорах не трудно предсказать, но угадать момент, в который в дело пойдут финальные аргументы в виде пуль - не всегда можно.

В последнем городе, Улан Баторе, Джин дверь выбил с оружием в руке, а Гук выпал следом. Эмбер завела мотор, и они пригнули головы к полу. Чонгук сполз к коврикам у ног, побелевший от боли. Джин выбросил пистолет из рук, как только они оторвались, парня потряхивало и он задыхался.

 

Они закончили с заданиями без проблем. Левой рукой пистолет Чонгук держал также ровно, и нажимать на курок не было непосильной задачей.  
Джин потянулся в кресле, потираясь головой о высокую кожаную спинку. Он бы выбрал более нежный цвет обивки, но и кремовый цвет тоже был неплох. Скучную и громоздкую мебель напыщенные люди могли оставить себе, но Джин окружал себя комфортными вещами с тех пор, как почувствовал полноту этого слова. Комфорт. Был ли он счастлив? Это вряд ли. Жизнь Джина была в безопасности, а его окружение было удобным и красивым, этого хватало. Ему и по сей день было трудно избегать слов на бумагах, но цифры в отчётах спасали его. Утром Намджун передал в его управление ещё один отель, и теперь предстояла куча работы. Наладить отношения с представителями авиалиний, с поставщиками еды и прочей мелочевки было слишком затруднительно, но для того и существовали менеджеры. Покупать отели с сопряженным рестораном было прибыльной идеей, которую выдвинул сам Джин, поскольку авиалиния могла предложить сразу трансфер в свой отель без лишних морок.  
Но целая сеть Хорека: Хостелы, Рестораны, Кафе - это уже головная боль, которая осела в черепа Джина и принесла немало страданий (но и денег) в его жизнь.  
Прежде всего, Джин был продуктивен, потому что выучил одно простое правило: привычки - это вода, в которой плывут рыбы. Человек не замечает своих привычек, потому что из них и состоит его день. А что работает для единицы - работает в целом и для массы, и Джин внедрял культуру полезных привычек по банальному методу старбакса с книжками-проводниками для любой ситуации и пряниками для всех рабочих.  
Без кнутов не обходилось, потому что не во всех точках земли люди принимали чужаков. Джин не любил путешествовать, перелёты утомляли его, и в итоге после случая, где ему пришлось самои, у взять в руки оружие, Намджун прислушался наконец к его желаниям. Джин осел в офисе. Но вряд ли сейчас он был доволен.  
Кто решал дела на практике вместо него? Кому Намджун стал доверять его дела также, как и ему самому? Агрессивные люди с понятиями "земля моя и деньги с неё мне" все ещё существовали, и переговоры должны были продолжаться. Везде были свои забоины, но Джин видел их теперь только в печатном виде и в виде отчетов и таблиц. Порой слушал, но это занимало слишком много времени и сил, а людей терпеть Джин не любил.  
Знаки запестрили на экране монитора, Джин снял очки. Пальцы задержались на висках, но не уняли головную боль. Ему нужен был заряд массажа и отдыха с закрытыми глазами.  
Пока он ждал лифт, он снял пиджак и сложил его на руке, чтобы тот не помялся. Табло держалось одной цифре, не двигаясь. Джин перешел к другой панели, здесь промедлений почти не было, джин зашёл в кабину.  
Золотистые двери этажа разъехались. Полная тишина и светлые стены фойе с высокой зеленью в горшках по углам и по бокам диванов. Этаж был пуст, пока его отдел не находился в офисе, но условно ему принадлежал. Вся работа его подчинённых была теперь там, на фронте действий, а не в холодных стенах высоток. Звонки тоже было быстрее и проще совершать сразу же с места происшествия.  
Джин успел завернуть за угол, когда двери лифта вновь распахнулись.  
Никого не должно было быть здесь, особенно в такое время.  
Послышались шаги туфель по паркету.  
Чиркнула зажигалка. Судя по шуму, кто-то продавил диван своим весом.  
\- Человек Намджуна будет следить за тобой. Не смей так говорить о господине Киме вслух, - Джин застыл на месте, не зная, стоит ли ему двигаться или затаиться.  
\- Мне нужно имя, - раздался женский голос. Парень, затянулся и ответил смешком.  
\- Тогда как мне узнать, при ком стоит быть осторожной и не сболтнуть лишнего о семье?  
Диван грохнул от глухого сильного стука, и щелчок затвора раздался следом. Несмотря на это, тишина не застыла после, но звук движения продолжился, словно кто-то плюхнулся на диван, хлопнув распахнутыми ладонями по обивке. Джин зажал рот рукой и постарался не издать ни звука от страха.  
\- Больше не боишься меня, да? - мужской голос звучал ниже и приглушеннее. Он таким знакомым, таким приятно скользким. Словно вспомнить, как в детстве ощущалась кожа жаб, только если бы жабы выглядели, как завораживающие змеи. - Моя смерть не избавит тебя от проблем. Я записывал все, даже ту ночь, когда ты славно повеселилась с теми педофилами. Я иногда пересматриваю его, и оно до сих пор меня заводит. Одно из любимых. Хотя я сжёг всю одежду, в которой был в тот день. Но ты была великолепна. Я никогда не забуду этого, а если моя память умрёт, то мой дружок передаст это все тому следователю, к которому ты все бегаешь. Ты думала, я не знаю?  
Я даже знал, когда и чем ты срешь, сколько калорий ты тратишь, бегая по утрам и как часто у тебя происходят срывы. Я все знаю, милая. Я все о тебе знаю, хотя я часто думал о том, как себя почувствую, если буду тем, кто на видео получает от тебя всю эту злость. Это поразило меня, знаешь. В такие моменты я думаю, что готов умереть за тебя, понимаешь?  
Щёлкнул курок, но выстрела не было. Осечка. Джин не чувствовал лица от страха, только холодный пот на затылке.  
Раздался мужской смех. Джин знал обладателя этого голоса, но не мог вспомнить имени.  
Звуки движения скрали напряжение, вероятно, мужчина выпрямился с дивана.  
\- Джексон Ван. В нашем клубе он будет частым гостем. Быть может, его ты будешь видеть чаще, чем меня. Мне предстоит много работы, чтобы оставаться полезным мистеру киму, и ты мне поможешь. Не бойся, этот клуб - его любимый, и там нет никаких проблем. Просто будешь медленно напиваться за баром и разговаривать с шлюхами. Кстати, там много шлюханов. Старые добрые годы, да? Иронично было отдать этот клуб мне, верно? Но я сам его попросил, потому что тебе понравилась девушка из него. Я видел, я знаю, что она понравилась тебе. Развлекайся, пока можешь, а сейчас мне нужно идти. Не оставайся здесь надолго, мы на этаже истерички.  
Лифт звонко оповестил о прибытии. Джин смутно заметил себе, чтобы наказать того, кто не убрал этот звук с его этажа. Он точно помнил, что поручал это кому-то.  
Дверь звякнула повторно, и он остался один на этаже. Рука упала вниз, отклеившись от лица. Стыд накрыл его от этого действия, и Джин осадил себя, выпрямив спину.  
Да, теперь ему нужно было больше времени в массажном кресле. И не только это.  
Операторка доставки отозвалась заготовленным скриптом и уведомила, что теперь можно просто заполнить форму о заказе на сайте.  
Джин снял туфли и ослабил галстук. Забурившись глубоко в кресло, он прикрыл глаза в ожидании еды. Теперь звук лифта бы обрадовал его, и это уже был плюс.  



	8. Chapter 8

Завтраки доставлял человек Намджуна прямо на этаж. Еды обычно было на двоих, потому что Ыну пропадал в каких-то делах по поручениям мистера Кима и редко ел с ними.  
\- У тебя кровь капает в хлопья, - сказала Эмбер.  
Чонгук оторвал взгляд от подставки планшета на столе. По срезу челюсти тянулась тонкая царапина, но эта ещё кровила и не затянулась бордовой коркой. Редкие волоски разрозненно торчали сквозь кожу. 

\- Я могу помочь тебе, если хочешь.  
Недолгий взгляд под насупленными бровями скрывал мыслительный процесс над значением ее слов.   
\- Я и сам могу бриться, - ответил он, кладя ложку из левой руки в миску. Эмбер не отвела взгляда, в отличие от него.   
\- Я вижу.

Холодный бортик ванны врезался в нобщие от тренировок мышцы. Чонгук не сказал бы, что это было неприятно, даже притупляло боль. В последнее время он питался скуднее из-за таблеток, которые принимал. Аппетит пропал, и он зачеркивал кружки каждый раз, когда поел и принял лекарство. Антибиотики не очень хорошо влияли на него, и Чонгук совсем отвык от их побочек - он редко болел и поддерживал физическое здоровье.

Размазав гель для бритья по лицу, он передал Эмбер тюбик.  
Царапины жгло от антисептика в составе, но Чонгук старался не выдавать этого. Он и без того нервничал, находясь так близко и ощущая незащищенность. Не физическую, ведь в компании Эмбер он привык быть спокойнее в вылазках.  
Тяжело было смотреть и думать: стоило ли начинать диалог? Он многое хотел рассказать, возможно скучал по временам, когда они делили ужин под голоса на фоне на незнакомом языке, прерывавшие их смешки и безумные разговоры. Трудных тем они не касались, просто молча кивая. Эмбер видела только бинты, плотно стянувшие его предплечье до кончиков пальцев. Он не сказал, а она не спросила сама.  
О других шрамах, которые белили их кожу полосами, они тоже не спрашивали, так почему он должен был говорить об этом? Джин ничего не сказал по пути к их медику, молча смотрев в окно. Эмбер показалось, что тот больше был взволнован испорченной причёской, чем тем, что произошло за дверьми, пока она ждала их в машине под палящим солнцем.

Лезвия приблизились к лицу, и Чонгук поднял подбородок. Его глаза проследили за левой кистью Эмбер, ее холодные пальцы воздушно коснулись кожи в нескольких точках.  
Чонгук моргнул, подчиняясь заданному направлению. С каждым мазком станка по его коже, хватка становилась увереннее и менее неловкой для обоих.  
"Столько бледных веснушек", - подумал он, "а я даже не видел тебя под солнцем без кепки".  
\- Тонкая чувствительная кожа. Не двигай челюстью, ты мешаешь мне, - сказала Эмбер. Чонгук закрыл глаза от ее сосредоточенного лица. Смутило осознание, что он снова произносил внутренние мысли вслух. Он старался не думать о том, что Эмбер видит его покрасневшие уши.   
\- Вот и все, а теперь, - Эмбер взяла полотенце, но Чонгук сам встал и наклонился над водой, пенящейся от остатков бритья. Челюсть была гладкой, а крови нигде не было видно. Эмбер смотрела на него в зеркале, и Гук обернулся.  
Мягкое полотенце коснулось его лица, вытирая влагу с кожи.   
Руки Чонгука коснулись её предплечьев, удерживая взгляд между ними.  
\- Быть слабым в чем-то, это же нормально, да? - Гук второпях облизал губы, но речь его звучала медленной, в отличии от мимики.  
\- Я имею в виду, быть ненормальным нормально? То есть, мы же ненормальные, - сбился с мысли Чонгук.   
\- Чон, - вставила Эмбер.  
\- Мы отличаемся, но мы не может это контролировать. Мы это не выбирали, верно? - Гук снова посмотрел ей в глаза после непродолжительных блужданий по её лицу в поисках ответа.

\- Гуки, я... – Сказала она. Чонгук словно осупился, склонив голову. Из его мышц словно вышла сила, и запястья теперь повисли, цепляясь.  
Чонгук так быстро одернул себя, что слезы исчезли с его лица.   
\- Я отвратителен, правда? – половина его лица улыбалась. Нос хрустел, словно он готов рассмеяться. Он поднял взгляд на Эмбер. Она сделала пару осторожных шагов в его сторону.   
\- Я так старался… - он шмыгнул носом, громко проглотив ком в горле.- Знаешь, я правда пытался.   
Эмбер приблизилась вплотную к Гуку, чтобы тот услышал и увидел ее.   
\- Гук, я знаю. Я тоже. – Эмбер прикоснулась к его ладони. Чонгук скрепил их руки, и обхватил ее ребра плотным кольцом. Его нос уткнулся ей куда-то в соединение шеи плеча. Его мелко потряхивало.   
\- Гуки, все в порядке. Нам навязывают это, ты знаешь. – Гук густо дышал, воздух обжигал кожу. – Все эти гетеросеки, ты знаешь. – Гук крепче обнял ее, Эмбер могла почувствовать, как грудная клетка сотрясается от каждого вдоха и выдоха. - Девочка с мальчиком. – Кожа Эмбер в месте соприкосновения с лицом Чонгука намокла. - Мальчик должен быть сильным, девочка слабой и украшением. Обслугой, ты понимаешь? – Гук прохрипел ей что-то в ответ.   
\- Потому что мальчики должны ебать девочек, и никак иначе. – сказала Эмбер. Он вздрогнул от ее слов под ее ладонями.  
\- Но насилие – это не любовь, Гуки. – Эмбер сместила руки от спины к его шее. - Любовь бывает разной, но это никогда не боль и не насилие. – Большими пальцами она мягко втирала кожу на голове за его ушами, и Чонгук поднял покрасневшее лицо, подчинившись движениям.   
\- Ты в порядке, Гуки, мы сможем пройти через это. – Гук снова всхлипнул, его лицо исказилось. – Она слегка поднялась на носках, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб. После этого он обмяк, вцепившись в ее тело. От неожиданности его вес прижал Эмбер к земле, и они съехали на колени. Гук разразился рыданиями, и они долго стояли так, пока Эмбер не повела его в ванну, положив его плечо себе на руку.  


	9. Глава 9. Брат всегда опекает сестру, верно?

Намджун поднялся изо стола, и распрощался. Ыну сказал ей оставаться в клубе, пока его нет. Под этими словами было прикрытое "мы ещё поговорим, когда я вернусь" и "не смей выйти из этой сраной бетонной коробки"  
Взгляд блуждает по высоким черным потолкам. кожаная обивка диванов под ладонями ощущается настоящей. Напиток, переливающийся под стеклом с испариной, кажется искусственным.   
Вип ложа возвышается над танцполом на этаж, сюда приглушенно доносятся звуки из основного зала, где люди дергаются под шум клубной музыки.   
Этот грохот напоминает мне о стуках сердца, разносящего алкоголь по венам и артериям.   
Земля шатается под ногам, а желудок сжимается в комок, когда Эмбер направляется в уборную.

Возвращаясь к месту, она увидела Намджуна со спины. Рука мужчины легла на чье-то плечо. Кто-то внимательно слушал каждое слово, наклонив смутно расслабленное лицо. Даже под такой дозой алкоголя Эмбер поняла, что парень перед Джуном под наркотиками. Но следом он помахал ей рукой и кинулся навстречу, и это был Чонгук, пошатывающийся, но вполне твёрдо направившийся к ней.  
Что-то со страхом опустилось в её затылке. Лицо Намджуна с довольной улыбкой и огромный давящий жар тела. Эмбер вновь стало плохо.  
Чонгук потянул её за собой, что-то болтая о новых заданиях и доверии.  
Намджун прошёл в комнату следом за ними, и Чонгук не остановил свои речей.  
На периферии зрения раскинулся мужчина на диване, к которому присоединился Намджун.  
В комнату зашла девушка, мигом осушив предложенный стакан с чем-то крепким. Её лицо казалось смутно знакомым. Кошмар мог начаться снова.  
\- Хани фригидная. И мы помогаем ей расслабиться, да, малышка?   
Девушка моргнула, глаза ее были мутными. Разравнивая дорожку порошка, она поднесла свернутую купюру к носу и затянулась, зажав ноздрю. Ее тело резко откинулось на диване, обнаженные плечи распластались по обивке. Тонкая перегородка носа дрожала, Джексон стер остатки порошка под ее ноздрями. Девушка сползла на диване, не контролируя конечности. Мужчины улыбались. Джексон присосался к ее шее, сковывая ее запястья левой рукой. Тело женщины дернулось, конечности были слабыми и немощными под мужчиной и наркотическим опьянением. Коленом он раздвинул ее бедра, навалившись сверху. В пальцах доминирующей руки мужчины была капсула, которая исчезла под ее платьем. Мужчина резко вскинул ее ноги себе на плечи, сгиная ее тело под неестественным углом. Лицо девушки металось по дивану в ужасе.   
\- Так будет легче, милая, - Намджун погладил ее лицо костяшкам ладони, - ты же хорошая девочка?   
Хани кивнула и отвернулась к дивану. Джексон хрипло рассмеялся, лапая ее спину и бедра.

Вибрация отдалась в кармане пиджака, и через несколько минут Эмбер почти бежала из здания, хлопая дверцей рэндж ровера Ыну.  
Он не отреагировал никак, улыбка также зафиксировала его губы.  
Впервые она была рада знакомому запаху кожного салона с примесью хвойного лосьон для бритья.  
\- Ты можешь перевезти вещи в новую квартиру, если захочешь. Я буду жить рядом с со своим клубом, а ты будешь следить за порядком в нем. Теперь мы заживём иначе. Больше никаких контактов с агентством или Намджуном. Тебе не лишний раз выходить из дома, если я тебя не вызову, - пальцы коснулись поворотников, и они встали на светофоре.  
\- Теперь все будет по-другому, ты понимаешь? - Эмбер, блять, понимала. Этот ублюдок теперь полностью командует её жизнью, и и никаких связей с посторонними без его указки.   
\- Пару недель придётся, конечно, в заведении походить, чтобы ты обустроилась, понимаешь. Завела правильные знакомства и знала, кто хороший, а кто плохой, верно? - его речь продолжалась в тишине салона, пока Эмбер зацепилась за эту мысль : можно выходить под предлогом полезных знакомств с нужными людьми, значит, не все потеряно.  
\- А Чонгук? - спросила она. Ыну, казалось, ничуть не разозлился, просто усмехнулся.   
\- Он работает под Намджуном, я точно не знаю, как. Но на встречах он присутствует регулярно. Не всегда разговаривает, правда. Или даже садится, когда ему предложат. Такой милый, да?  
\- Он тебя пугает, - сказала она, скользя взглядом по пролетающим ночным улицам.  
\- Да, немного. Но он ещё мальчик, и не будет ничего делать против указки мистера Кима, так что он нам не угроза. Ты же его не боишься? - Эмбер промолчала. Надежда, что Ыну не знал, что они с чонгуком трахались, расцвела в её мозгу. Но Чонгук, как рычаг и ее друг, терялись под гнетом влюблённости парня в Джуна. Тот слишком уважал его авторитет, чтобы открыть глаза на ужасы, которыми Намджун руководил. Теперь она была их частью, и должна была защищать один из оплотов этого ада.  
\- Мне нужно тренироваться, - сказала она, когда машина встала на подземной парковке.  
\- Ах это, - отмахнулся Ыну, расстегивая ремень безопасности. Эмбер подумала, что и это ей запретят. Она будет в клетке, теперь ещё более узкой и давящей.  
\- Можешь продолжать, тебе нужно держать себя в форме. Только никаких, - он повернулся и внезапно приблизился, провел пальцем по её щеке, - повреждений.   
\- Что же, есть еще какие-нибудь пожелания или вопросы?   
\- Персонал же стоит дороже, если его выкупают? – спросила она. Донмин согласился и сказал перейти прямо к делу.   
\- Можешь перевести в свой клуб девушку за бар? Прибыль не упадет.   
Донмин ухмыльнулся ей.  
\- Собираешься создать себе гарем? – когда Эмбер не ответила улыбкой, он продолжил. - Назови ее имя.  
Они поднялись на их этаж. Эмбер собирала вещи, заталкивая их по чемоданам. В её шкафу было много вещей Чонгука, которыми они менялись. Заходить в его комнату, пока он вовсю долбится под наркотой на шелковых простыня было неправильно.  
Ыну посмотрел на один-единственный чемодан. Эмбер отмахнулась, что это все, что ей пока нужно. Ыну не возражал; поддерживая политику незначительности вещей в их жизни. Они могли умереть завтра - какая разница, что они оставят потом? Ыну хотел жить хорошо сейчас и здесь, и многое сделал для этого.  
Эмбер тоже хотела брать от жизни все сразу, но по иным причинам. Для неё следующий день мог не наступить не только от чужих рук.


	10. Глава 10. Празднуют победу.

Тэхен не мог спать. Его дилер не отвечал на звонки, а картины все ещё были убогим дерьмом. Он сорвался и позвонил старшему брату, но встречу тот холодно назначил лишь на следующей неделе. Тэхен ждал, его ломало, но под конец – отправился в место, где смог бы достать чего-нибудь интересного. Развеяться, ведь смог выдержать долгий срок – утром была встреча с Намджуном.

Тэхен отступил, подавив зубастую улыбку. Его лицо все равно засветилось, но эмоции скрылись за наклоном головы. В баре было полно народу, но Тэхен возвышался над большинством.  
Минхо победил в бою за пару десятков секунд и пригласил Эмбер отпраздновать это в клуб со всеми. Она согласилась, чтобы напиться до беспамятства. 

В клубе было шумно, танцпол был напротив, где большинство дрыгалось не в такт, хаотично размахивая руками. Среди толпы легко можно было заметить крупного Минхо и его отрывистые движения под басы.  
Джексон подсел к ней, заведя какой-то очередной разговор ни о чем, но с ноткой сплетничества и каверзных вопросов.  
Шоты очередно спускались в её горло, оседая приятной лёгкостью в голове.  
\- Ты решила напиться в усрань? - Минхо прокричал ей почти в ухо, нагинаясь через плечо. - Ты так празднуешь мою победу?   
Джексон посмеялся рядом, Тэмин улыбнулся.   
\- Не празднуем нокауты, нокаутируя себя! - Минхо пытался сплести слова в осознанную речь, но был уже ощутимо пьян и на взводе. - Празднуй, как полагается, или я обижусь! - Чонха перевела взгляд на более трезвого Тэмина.  
\- Мы снимаем здесь первых встречных по желанию победителя. Если ты отказываешься, то должна выиграть его в честной бою. - Тэмин закончил речь, не переставая улыбаться.   
\- Лучше не стоит, он уже перебрал. - Добавил Джексон, излучая счастье.   
Минхо сиял во всю челюсть рядом с ней.   
\- Когда ты проиграешь, я разрешу тебе выпить столько, сколько в тебя влезет. - Минхо жестикулировал и пьяно покачивался рядом с ней.  
\- Чур не моя машина! - Сказал Джексон.   
\- Я сегодня развожу Вас, идиот. - Джебом сидел рядом, подперев голову ладонью. Эмбер отвернулась на Минхо, который оперся на её плечо. - Ты пьян в задницу, Джексон, уймись.   
\- А можно было в задницу? - смешки Вэнг раздались на периферии, а Минхо уже сканировал зал в поисках жертвы, наклонившись ближе к Эмбер, чтобы их угол зрения примерно совпадал.   
\- Когда тебя отошьют, с тебя шоты для всех! - выкрикнул Джексон. Вероятно, он уже пытался забраться кому-то на колени. Джексон отдавил ей ногу своей задницей еще до того, как барвумен приняла их заказ.   
\- О, мне нравится вот этот. - Минхо наконец указал на кого-то в толпе. Тэмин закинул ей руку на плечо, одобрив выбор победителя этого вечера. Эмбер дернулась от неожиданности, алкоголь уже приступил её реакцию. Наклонившись ближе, он прошептал ей что-то настолько пошлое в ухо, что даже Минхо отпрянул в сторону. Джинен заулюлюкал издалека.   
\- Проигрывать не страшно, милая. - Тэмин наконец отпустил её со слащавой улыбкой. Эмбер сняла кожанку, оголив очерченные тренировками плечи, стекавшие ключицами в грудь. Острые края свободного кожаного топа треугольниками поднимались к верёвка, соединяющим перед с задней частью. Большая часть мышц спины была открыта. Эмбер просто кинула её в лицо Тэмину и развернулась к жертве.  
\- Давай, возьми его, девочка! - Завизжал Джексон позади, Джибом прикрикнул, за шумом не было слышно, одобряюще или на Джексона.  
Плавный контур челюсти, полные губы и ровный нос. Парень легко двигался в толпе, его язык периодически показывался, выныривая из недр губ. Глаза полуприкрыты, словно он нежился в танце, напротив оглушительного рёва колонок. Она была на расстоянии нескольких шагов от него, когда глаза открылись и устремили свой взор прямо на неё. Эмбер замерла посреди шага.  
Взмах его густых ресниц над карими тигриными глазами словно происходил в замедленной съёмке. Разметавшиеся в беспорядке обесцвеченные волосы напомнили ей о том, почему Лукаса прозвали львенком. Но его здесь не было.  
Парень словно подплыл к ней, разделяя общий воздух. Их разделяло добрых полголовы, но это никогда не являлось причиной, по которой кто-то мог смотреть на неё свысока.  
\- Тэхен. - выдохнул юноша.  
\- Живёшь рядом? - диалог был коротким.  
Таксист посматривал в заднее стекло на их сплетавшиеся языки, но промолчал. Руки бродили по контурам тел, Тэхен пытался поспевать за напором поцелуев и не стонать сильно от давящего тепла руки на изгибе челюсти.  
По дому все ещё валялись порванные ошметки рисунков и осколки разбитых в ярости предметов.  
Тэхен предложил воды, неловко переминаясь на босых ногах.  
Шум в его голове ещё стучал, разливая по телу приятные спазмы наркотического опьянения.  
Но наблюдая за рисунком пальцев на стакане и движением горла при глотках, Тэхен почувствовал животныq страх за свою жизнь.  
Мысль осела ему в пах, отдав жаром. Ноги в чёрных свободных штанах сделали пару шагов к нему, и Тэхен запоздало подумал, какие же нужно иметь тренировки, чтобы при таких простых движениях даже в свободных штанах видно силу и узор мышц.  
\- Знаешь, я принял большую дозу неизвестной херни сегодня, поэтому не подумал заранее, - дно стакана звякнуло о столешницу, отрезая его речь.  
Девушка подтолкнула его ладонью вперёд, и Тэхен оступился на пару шагов назад, пока не задел стул. Пальцы коснулись его челюсти, а близость дыхания от её лица легло на нежную кожу в сгибе шеи.  
\- Ты хорошо пахнешь. Приятно, - близость кожи к коже кончилась лёгким поцелуем, и чужие руки расстегивали его ремень. Просторные штаны упали у ног, следом за ними на коленях повисли боксеры. Ладонь надавила на плечо, и Тэхен упал на стул, придерживая себя рукой сзади.  
Холод дерева на его заднице не успел отдаться ещё неприятным спазмом, как горячая влажность сдавила его член.  
Кровь приливала к низу живота, она протянула ему мешавший подол футболки ко рту, который Тэ закусил.  
Жёсткие пальцы огибали его бедро и ласкали бока, пока его глаза были зажмурены и обращены в потолок от откинувшейся головы.  
Округлившийся от шока разрез глаз сменился, когда их взгляды встретились, и его низкие стоны не сдержала ткань, зажатая во рту.  
С болтавшимся у ног затвердевшим членом он выполнил указания Эмбер, вставая и снимая одежду и обувь.  
\- Где тут спальня? - спросила она, оглядывая комнаты.  
\- Прежде, чем мы начнём, - вагинального секса не будет, - Тэхен в ответ лишь кивнул, переминаясь в дверях.  
\- Что застыл? Ложись, - она стягивала черную джинсу с ног вместе с носками. Берцы уже валялись в стороне.  
\- Или ты из тех, кто любит, чтобы тебя ложили, - Тэхен двинулся навстречу её шагам в сторону кровати, и они раскинулись по простыням.  
\- Твой топ, - Тэхен стрельнул глазами в его направлении.  
\- Не хочу снимать его. Ты не против?  
\- Нет, просто запачкается.  
\- Мне все равно.  
Дальше были только звуки неряшливых поцелуев, пока рука не легла на его член, стонами заставляя прерывать поцелуй. Руки и колени держали его вес, поэтому он лишь сместил правую кисть к её волосам, подставляя к своему рту кожу её шеи и ушей.  
\- Ты не против пальцев, да? - получив положительный ответ, Тэ сместил центр тела на левую руку. Скольжение рук на его члене стало небрежным, и Тэхен в свою очередь двигал пальцами по вульве, выдавливая звуки из горла тела под ним.   
Бедра расслабились под ним, и Тэхен раздвинул их своими, опираясь увереннее на оба колена.  
Мышцы переливались под её кожей, но чувствительность оставалась высокой. Девушка реагировал в ответ на поглаживания рёбер и боков чаще всего, и после быстрого обследования, Тэхен задвигал пальцами в ровном такте, массируя клитор.  
\- Вот так, да? Ты близко? - парень был явно из тех, что болтлив в постели, но Эмбер просто кивнула в сгиб локтя, где прятала лицо, когда руки сжимали простынь. Он был прав, и со стоном её тело напряглось, а потом расслабилось на долгий момент.  
Давление внизу стало мягче, кисть кружила движениями, пока тело под Тэхеном потряхивало.  
Введя палец внутрь, он вновь ускорился по той же схеме, массируя капюшон пальцами, но и обхватывая большую площадь половых губ.  
Руки впились в его предплечья настолько крепко, что он был готов найти там синяки.  
\- Все хорошо? - ладонь парня легла ей на бедро, прерывая натягивающийся ком в паху.  
\- Нет, - её рот распахивался в тяжёлом дыхании, и слова выходили смазанными. - Не останавливайся.  
Тэхен хищно улыбнулся, и ввёл сразу два пальца, сразу взяз прежний темп. Возможно, как наказание, его спина теперь будет исполосована царапинами от коротких тупых ногтей.  
Голова откинулась в сторону, и Тэхен не упустил возможности присосаться к бархатной напряжённой шее. Пульс под его языком мелькал слишком быстро, и она кончила во второй раз. Теперь он остановился, легко оглаживая её ребра и удерживая голову, чтобы она не мешала его языку.  
Её пальцы вцепились ему в волосы, и она подмяла его под себя с лёгкостью, которая отдалась в животе Тэхена новой волной возбуждения.  
Бедра над ним ещё подрагивали, но тяжёлая ладонь зафиксировала её положение, и горячее тепло терлось о его член по смазке и её сокам.  
Он хотел было положить руки на её бока, но она шлепнула его по животу, и Тэхен оставил руки у головы. Вскоре ему пришлось зажимать себе ими рот, потому что горячий язык скользили по его соскам, а член постоянно дергался под её руками или вульвой.  
\- Близко, я, я близко, - её имени он до сих пор не знал.  
Но предоргазменное состояние продолжилось, он несколько раз чувствовал приближение, но снова опускался на тягучее возбуждение, которое не прекращалось. Это напоминало сладкую пытку. На его глазах выступили слезы.  
\- Хочу кончить, дай мне кончить, - залепетал он между низкими стонами.  
\- Ну же, Тэхен, покажи мне это, - она взяла его собственную руку и направила к члену.  
Сменив положение, обе её ладони оглаживали раздвинутые ноги, между которыми она возвышалась.  
Он закусил губу, скрывая лицо в запрокинутой к подушкам руке и обхватил член. Его ноги согнулись, окольцовывая место, где она сидела. Мышцы подрагивали над её собственными бёдрами.  
Низкий скулеж вырвался из его горла, и он вновь замедлился. Краснь потемнела и разлилась от ушей по груди, и он посмотрел на неё, а потом снова зажмурился. Её ладони заскользили по его телу, и когда рука легла на шею, то под ней раздался хриплый рык, и белесые капли опустились ему на сжимавшийся живот.

Тэхен закурил и предложил ей, простынь накрыла его бедра. Она лежала рядом, и наклонилась к зажигалке. Огонь отразился на фоне янтарной радужки.   
После сигарет они поднялись в душевую, где Тэхен кончил повторно, опираясь на стену обеими руками, а в потом удерживаемый плотно прижатым к спине телом. Спёрма смылась в водосток вместе со струями воды, и Тэхен запоздало подумал, как хорошо врезаются в его кожу стальные мышцы.


End file.
